


Take your Time, Starboy

by TheAriesCry



Category: Take Your Time Starboy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, End of the World, F/M, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Characters, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Child Abuse, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAriesCry/pseuds/TheAriesCry
Summary: One of the smartest young adults walking upon planet Earth is a 19-year-old named Sol Dominguez. Although suffering from alcoholism, tobacco, and childhood trauma, he’s to wed the love of his life, Valeria. Not only that but after ’family’ troubles, he's now heading off to college.However, when the end of the world could just be around the corner, it's up to him to save it. Why? Because an alien, his friend who’s been undercover, said so. So it's time for the three to head off into space and receive help.





	1. [prologue] You're gonna go places, Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> I have ALMOST NO experience with writing an actual full out story. This is a story that I’ve been trying to form for about two years and decided it's finally time to try and piece it together while writing new pieces to go into it as well. Anyways, I hope it's understandable and I hope you enjoy.

"Levantate"

"son las cinco de la mañana."

"¡Ya menso, levantate!"

Eyes slowly opening, a faint slam of the door could be heard against the old framing of the house. Aged lights hummed a buzz as coldness succumbed all feeling. That coldness was probably from once-hot bathwater. The numbing felt like filling an empty spot on the bookshelf. slipping in deeper into the tub felt like the only option available. It might've been the second? Third time this week? It didn't to him though, and it was okay. Even if skin got pruney, it's not like it could ruin any worse.

It would be nicer to stay in a little longer, but god forbid that. There was a big day ahead. Especially for a certain family member, who was having her quinceañera that night. Said family member was his cousin, and she had him in her court of honor. Not because he wanted to but because the little brat always got her way. When visiting family with his girlfriend Valeria, she began to fuss at getting the response she wanted. Dear sweet Valeria was fooled by her sweet-talk and insisted they join.

Valeria was an angel, gentle and kind, with soft, warm palms that she'd hold his face in. Their mothers were friends, resulting in them growing up very close. He missed his mom. Valeria and he, himself both missed their mothers occasionally. He recalled what happened. Being in the backseat with Valeria, scrambling around as his grandpa sat in the middle seat. Valeria was sitting in her own car seat as the little boy sat on the floor to look for loose car change. They all five were on their way to pick up a new birthday cake. The little boy had dropped it, and his mother didn't want her son having his fourth birthday without a cake.

He didn't know what happened until he opened his eyes. He was staring above, looking at where the roof of the car should be, but instead, there were the seats. A pain scratched at the walls of his throat, and realization set it. He rolled over to try and cough up the shard of glass caught in him. He clasped his own throat, Valeria unbuckling herself from the car seat she dangled in. Once she managed to fall out, she took the boy's wrist and pulled themselves out of the toppled-over car. Once they made it a couple of feet away, she roughly patted his back, shards accompanied with blood shooting through each violent cough. Not too long later, the smell of gas began to overwhelm the air, the small fire that had erupted in the car began to eat away the rest in the car. His mom, Valeria's, and his Abuelo. They all burned alive and died in the heat of the explosion. Screaming could be heard from the road atop the hill that the car rolled down. People stood watching. He'd learn to get used to people watching.

This boy, Sol Lorelai Dominguez, was petrified at the sight. The sight of the vehicle he sat in not too long ago.

He spent months in the hospital, suffering from burns, whiplash, a major concussion, broken bones, a gashed open voicebox, and a state of absolute despair. Everyone in that damn hospital seemed to be astonished by the fact he managed to tumble without a seatbelt and survive. Even though he survived, it sent him into a coma. His body woke weeks later and began repairing itself. Valeria's face was the first thing he awoke to along with the room. He cried. Only to realize his sobs had been muted. Not long later, he was hushed by nurses entering the room.

Then that's when the doctors began to do their research and inspecting. Not that they weren't already doing it, but they began taking blood samples and examining the child's mental state. They asked him spoons of questions, shooting them from every which direction. Sol couldn't answer. He couldn't manage himself to hold a dry-erase marker, neither hold a comprehendible thought. It was mush. It felt like a personal hell, and the four-year-olds dream to become a doctor died a little every day. He was sick of the white-colored everything. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the bedsheets, nightgowns, bandages, pills, tubes, pipes, machines, trays- and the coats. Definitely the coats.

Valeria herself would often come to see Sol from her room, some days she'd conversate with him, even if it was one-sided with him laying in bed. There were other days where she'd watch the hooked up TV that hung in the corner. Then there were days where she'd just sit there. She'd sit there just for comfort, with an IV dangling and hooked up.  
From occupational therapy to physical therapy, he began to manage to get by. His hair grew out, as the nurse combed and braided it after he managed to communicate he wanted it long. There were his days where he'd smile and messily write on his supplied whiteboard. Then there were days where he'd lie in the hospital bed, only tapping and drawing. Sometimes he'd just lay there still.

His father didn't seem to fully embrace his wife's and own father's death. Sol noticed that he brought a man around not too long after Sol began his recovery. It was strange, but Sol's young mind couldn't comprehend if it was wrong or not for his dad to be 'replacing' mommy with friends.  
pain began to dull, and medication bottles began to turn into 6 to 4 and so on so forth. He was finally discharged and walked through the front door of his home. The minute he entered that door, he was immediately out the back. Sol spent time outside most of the time, being fussy about being in the house. Sol couldn't bear imprisonment in that hospital room for so long. He stayed up late, watching the stars like he used to with his mom. She told him once that when she died, she'd turn into stardust and become a star. His mother proceeded to point up to a spot in the midnight sky. Now, however, when Sol looked up, it was empty.

One thing Sol found fascinating, was consuming. Consuming his environment, and most of all: information.  
'dad whiuz this?' 'Dad whas that?' 'Dad, can you tell me what this is?' Is what he'd write with the purple expo marker he had. When he wasn't outside, he'd be shuffling through stacks of books and research papers that were kept in a room of the house. His mom and dad were very much into science, literature, and many other things judging by the titles of the books. His father told him how most of it belonged to his mother, as she was a great 'mechanic and inventor'.

With dictionaries and historical data, he worked to build up his smarts. His new goal was to at least read a fourth of the room. Sol, by a professional, was taught sign language, but that didn't come to matter for him. After about two to three years, he woke up late in the middle of the night. Just a few days before his first day of kindergarten, life seemed to flip. He couldn't tell if it was the water on his nightstand or the humid air, but discomfort in his throat had settled in. It turned into a burning pain like tissue was being ripped apart and sewn back together. His shrieks startled his father half to death, and they rushed to the ER. Sol's grandmother only found more reason to hate him, calling him a liar. That the child was capable of lying about being unable to speak for the past years. Sol didn't know what happened, but he knew he wasn't able to talk, no matter how much effort he put into trying to let out a noise. He was told himself that his vocals were permanently damaged, so how did he even fake it? She never showed kindness to the child, unlike her late husband. She believed he was the devil, looking at the child's different traits from a 'normal human'. His eyes, instead of brown, were a dark purple, and his hair a dark blue than just black. Then there was his skin. He had white patches of skin that littered his body since birth. They covered tan, freckled skin, which his grandmother supposedly hated.

It was the words and actions from his grandmother and step-father that got to him. Sol's father enlisted into the military after events occurring at home, leaving him with his step-father who he married when Sol was nine and a half years old. He was twelve when he last saw his father, being informed his father died on the field. He was stuck living under the roof of a serial killer. A man who burned the child with cigarettes and every so often, brought home a stained duffle bag. He never got used to hearing heavy boots against the floorboards outside his room. The sick grin.

Finished with school at 15, he had bruises, two good shirts, and one of the highest grades the town has ever seen to his name. His childhood was dedicated to studies, and he skipped first grade to fifth. Although processing what words he wanted to say, understanding and taking in others was no challenge. He would've gone away to university, but at such a young age, parental permission was needed. His step-father leeched off the kid, only letting him work so when he didn't make the money expected from selling organs, rent could be paid with his step-son's money. It wasn't until his father was caught by the feds, being locked away. Sol had to fight his own court battle because his step-dad lied to the investigators, saying his son took part in it all. Once he was pronounced not-guilty, he was placed in the care of his grandmother. She belittled him for being a trouble and nit-picked his every flaw. Sol toughed it up and proposed to Valeria. He proposed and planned to move away to attend the greatest university the world has ever seen at age 19. That coldness he's been sick in feels like a campfire's been lit. 

With the cold bathwater he's in, everything's a bit warmer. Even with the comfort of the water, he knew to get up and out. Gotta start the day and see oh-so-lovely Valeria.


	2. Keep your eyes out

The house was quiet throughout the morning. There was no shouting, no novellas playing on the tv, and definitely no music blaring from the kitchen. Heading downstairs was a joy for once. That was until Sol realized his car wasn't in the driveway. The old hag must've taken his keys then.

This meant he had to walk into downtown. He could call Valeria to catch a ride to the venue, but she hadn't answered his calls and texts that morning. Usually, she'd text him early in the morning before Sol'd even be up, but she didn't this time. Maybe she was doing her hair? He brushed it off, proceeded to make a plate of two eggs and water, then head out.

.

.

.

" ** _Ayy_** It's _Estrella!_ "

" _s_ _up cuh?"_

Sol picked his head up from the table, watching his cousins make their way over through the crowds of family and friends on the dance floor. As they did, they head locked him, ruffling up his hair.

"Don't call me that" Sol struggled, "stop dude- you're gonna scuff my shoe-"

"Yo shut the fuck up, big baby" he heard.

"Ay yo man, Gloria's hella mad at you fool-she can't find your little girlfriend anywhere and she don't wanna start off with an uneven amount of damas"

"Dude, she's freakin' out. She wants you to call Val." 

"Why's she so bitchy all the time-" "You can't be talkin' shit, _Estrella"_

Sol groaned, pushing his cousins off him "Get off me" He stood straight up and made his way from the group.

"Sol!" Dear god- "Where's your girlfriend?" Gloria cut off Sol's path.

"I don't know, I've been calling her all day." He rolled his eyes, trying to get past her.

" 'I don't know' then go find her! Eres un pinche huevon-"

"I ain't got my keys- grandmas got them-"

"Dude- why do you gotta ruin everything for me? You're the worst cousin. Jesus Christ, It's _my_ birthday!." She began to tear up, "Jeez, now you're gonna ruin my makeup!"

She ran off with her big dress, as the block of fabric hit Sol and pushed him a bit back.

He made his way past the crowd after the tias questioned him like 'Is your grandma doing okay?' 'What happened to your step-daddy?' 'When are you gonna get laid?' which was the same as the usual. It was the usual because nobody knew how to make conversation with the boy. It was just awkward questions, probably because they took pity on him.

Opening the brown painted French Doors, he ended up on the back porch of the building. His hand slipped into his suit, pulling out a packet of cigarette sticks from the sewn-in pocket. With the lighter he snatched from his tias, he took a puff, his asthma making him cough it out. The smell of tobacco had lingered in his younger years, making the stench a dependency. To him, every second with his cousins was hell. The least they could do was give him a break. 'Oh, you aren't macho enough' 'Just because you graduated early doesn't mean you're good shit.'

"Valeria?" The stick fell out his mouth, as he then quickly smothered it. Up ahead was a figure on the bench, with pretty brown hair and dark, rich skin. Although, it was night out, so it could've been somebody else. No- because every other dama was inside the venue, and this figure was wear uniform. He rushed down the porch steps, walking down the paved path. She must've been viewing the pond that sat in front of the bench, the moon reflecting light across it.

"Valeria!" He caught up, grabbing her arm as he walked around the bench to grab a better view of her.

He stared, only to find such a realistic arm to be attached to a body with no face. It was just a smooth head, and the tug of the arm tipped over the body. He jumped backward, feeling wind start to pick up. He turned the direction the wind traveled from, watching a- a plane?

His heart sank, watching as a ship- **_His_** spacecraft **_He_** built, fly towards him, landing a few feet in front of him. The door to the ship opened, and he stepped up into it. The door on the side of it led into the control room that he knew he made with his hands. Why was it out here? Se-

Only taking a few steps, hands reached out to him, and a jab at his arm put him to sleep, everything fading to nothingness. His body collapsed and so did consciousness.


	3. Take a Seat and Settle Down

Waking up felt warmer than it was used to. Alarms went off in the boy's head, asking where he could be. Was it the tub? Was it his bed? no. His ears rang, and his eyes shot open. It was pitch dark, so those were the only things to check off his mental list. With his ear to the floor, a soft purring of an engine was audible. Holy shit, was he in the back of a trunk-

No, because he didn't bash his head into the ceiling like an idiot. Instead, he sat dumbfounded, turning his head in every possible direction.

Attempting to stand, his balance became unsteady, and he hit the metal flooring. A small 'oof' was let out, and he rubbed his legs that must've gone to sleep. He propped himself up. They were numb; useless. His hand slipped into his tux, reaching into the pocket on the insides to pull out his phone. The bright screen blinded him, his eyes shutting while quickly going to lower the screen brightness. Looking at the top read 'no service' pissed him off more than he already was because it only reminded him of those shitty movies he and S-

No-whatever. He dismissed his thought, turning on the phones built-in flashlight and shinning it around the room. Bed, three doors, metal flooring, wires running across the ceiling; the boy knew where he was after taking it all in.

Sol used what was the bed behind him, trying to push himself onto boney knees. He continued to crawl towards the door behind him than the ones to his left. he raised his arm to a keypad, entering a series of numbers before the door slid up and open. Harshly falling back to his palms, he hissed out a quiet 'fuck' as they bruised. He shifted onto one hand, shaking the others pain away. He proceeded forward down a small hall of doors and entry ways. His body only continued straight, knowing that's where he'd get his answers as to what the hell was going on. Sol paused for a second once feeling returned in his lower body, grabbing onto the railing of the wall to pull himself up. He took another second to palm the blisters that'd formed on his knees. The metal wore out skin, and discomfort made him upset. meeting face to face with the end of the hall, he typed into yet another keypad, hearing the door slide open. The darkness of the halls were met with harsh lights from what Sol knew as the Control room. 

The walls weren't like the walls in the rest of the ship, the front wall slanted in and made of glass. He knew it as like the front seat of a car, yet much more larger. His eyes adjusted, squinting to see a figure in the piloting seat.

The boy's throat was dry, raspy, "Se- what _ **the fuck** _is your problem?!" He shouted from across the room, hearing a small gasp coming from seat.

He was met face to face with the unexpected of the expected.

.

.

.

It was his kindergarten year and Sol was doing well after the past two years being rocky for him. He, however, wasn't so fond of a certain classmate. The kid in his eyes, was strange. The kid was a transfer student, coming from an isolated island away from this land. The kid was the only pale-skinned kid in the class, grabbing the attention of the others. He was thin, but not boney like Sol. He had a thick accent, something Sol wasn't used to hearing other than his and the other kids. The new guy didn't communicate with other children, but neither did Sol himself. The kid would just stare from afar, writing in some journal that Sol believed was stupid at one point. Sol tore it up one day, blaming it on one of the other children who'd messed with him. When the kid wasn't observing everyone else, he'd be seen playing tag on the playground, being insanely quick. Everyone grew to like this kid, not being particularly friends with him, but showing 'respect'; Something Sol was scolded for not having towards him. They all referred to him as 'Se', nobody able to pronounce his actual name. He told them he was 'working on translating it to English' and Valeria, in Sol's class, gave him the nickname.

It made him mad.

Sol on the other hand, buried himself into books and extra learning lessons online, eventually being able to memorize the entirety of the periodic table, learn his third language, teach himself to divide fraction and figure out what the hell an exponential function was, and read at a tenth-grade level by the start of first grade. The school district, impressed with the smarts of the bright-eyed student, immediately transferred him to fifth grade after testing to see what he knew and what he didn't. The child was downright smart but was missing a few lessons of the curriculums set out through grades.

The child felt good about himself, making his hardworking father proud of his son's accomplishments. It was a week into the new school year when he noticed a difference in the classroom. There was Se, smug, and sat down in a goddamn desk. Sol brushed it off as coincidence, but a wire had gone lose that day. That point on, they were neck to neck with one another. Arguments would break out in the middle of class, the two, bickering about whose answer was correct when it came to the teacher asking for just a demonstration of an equation or analyzing the meanings of passages.

Eventually, as they grew older, the arguing turned physical and became pure hatred. It turned from pettiness and gross-attitudes in class, to insults and punches behind the school building. They'd pull each other's hair out and beat one another face with whatever they could. They'd end up bloodied and tired at the end of the day, walking away from each other as if nothing had happened. What made it worse was sharing a guild. Valeria was good friends with Se, inviting him to join their online guild for a game they'd grinded constantly. Sol complained, but quickly shut his mouth when he realized he had upset her. She was too kindhearted, and Se was too much of an angel in disguise. Sol would constantly badmouth him through voice chat, and Se would act so 'sweet' as though he wanted to be his friend.

After a violent fight in the alleyway, it ended up with a loose tooth, throbbing, black eyes, broken glasses, bones, nose, and a sprained wrist. The two looked at each other and the blood-soaked textbook involved, calling a truce. It wasn't verbal, but it was made through a look, one filled with remorse, and actions of aftercare. It started off with small talk during guild battles online, to finding each other walking home on the same path. Turns out Se wasn't old enough to be driving the car he was. Later that year, their highschool's robotics club came to their middle school, announcing students interested should work on a project for their high school graduates robotics competition. Sol and Se put two and two together, Se asking Sol if he'd like to work on the project with him. Sol gave a shy yes, and they hopped into a voice chat later that week.

What the hell was wrong with him. Sol's mind screamed at himself in the moment to reject, but he ended up mouthing a small 

"yea, sure"

Confusion rang his thoughts throughout the first couple of weeks, questioning the actions he took. There were times where he thought of lashing out, but at the same time, he made sure his tone wasn't rude or he didn't mock Se. That's when the name Se, turned into those two letters. S and E

"S.E"

Sol didn't like calling out only one syllable when calling for Se, and repetitively calling out for him, he ended up yelling out just the two lettered name into those two letters alone. The guild picked up on the name eventually, but Se seemed bothered when it wasn't Sol calling for him. 

They hung out often when Sol wasn't dealing with his stepfather, going over to each other's houses or out to the cemetery nearby. Se even changed out of the weird clothing he wore and into a sweater with leggings. They'd mainly work in Sol's garage, working on their project for robotics.

By their senior year of high school, they'd finished what they called 'Lil Mama', originally 'Project L.M' being 'Project Lightyear Machinery'. Sol didn't like the fancy name, obviously. She was a ship. A spaceship, which they spent late nights over at each other's houses to work on. The two put blood, sweat, and tears into it. Mainly lots of sweat. It was gross.

After putting together the final touches, Se was confident in piloting her, turning her on for a test run. Sol yelled at him to stop whatever the hell he was doing, but he didn't listen. He flew it, and luckily, didn't have any accidents. Once Se guaranteed she was safe, they riskily submitted her as their senior project. They came first in the country's annual robotic and engineering competition, the judges astonished with their work. At 15 years old, they were receiving fully paid scholarships and internships for universities and job offerings all over the globe. Sol, under the age of 18, couldn't attend far off without guardian's permission. **_His stepfather's_** permission.

Se surprisingly didn't take the offers. Instead, he attended the local university instead. They both kept close and Se would frequently drop by Sol's bedroom window as Sol studied and worked on projects of his own. Sol dreamed of heading into outer space, confiding in his building partner about his aspirations. Because of this, Se continued to work on the ship, improving and adding in new functions.

Thing was, Sol never saw Se pull out a single textbook or ask any questions like he used to in kindergarten. Se was skilled in mechanical engineering and coding. Was stealthy and fast-paced when they were on the track team together, but Sol never saw him struggle nor slip up. Running was encoded in him. It freaked Sol out from time to time, but it was also cool to him. It was cool to have someone into the same things as you were and amazing at it.

S.E had a perfect life. A rich and loving family who were overseas and let him do anything, an all A's student, being skilled in so many areas- it was insane. So that's why Sol would ask himself: why didn't he go off to what's considered the best school in the world? Why was Se still in this dead-end town, still talking to Sol?

It did, however, keep Sol sane to have a friend next to him through and after high school while his family was falling apart. Valeria herself was still in said high school after they finished early, so Sol didn't get to see her often.

.

.

.

Last Sol spoke to Se was a few weeks before Gloria's quinceañera, having a drink on the roof of Sol's house. It was summer, and they liked sitting on top till the sun went down, just to chat about stupid things like what songs Sol recently learned on the guitar, neat equipment they've built, the existence of extraterrestrial life, Se's classes, and other countless things.

This day, It was Se's job to bring in the drinks, and climbed the tree by the side of the house, then reached the roof. Minding loose roof tiles, he walked over to where Sol sat on his phone, calling up someone. Bottles in the bag clinked, covering up what Sols was saying. Se stopped behind Sol, being signaled to wait a second. Sol continued agree with whatever was being said, and said his goodbyes. Se dropped the bag lower to display the contents in the bag. It was filled with wrapped bottles of cheap beer, and on top rested a can of medium roasted coffee.

"Oi, whats going on? Got you a coffee while picking up everything,"

"Oh-you can keep it. I've been tryin' to uh," He scratched his nose, "Stop it with th-the coffee, tea, energy drinks and shit- It hasn't-t been doing me good lately. Sorry, dude,"

"Nah, It's chill. Just thought you like one since you kinda always have one every other hour of the day. So... who were you calling?"

"Just some moving guys. N-nothing much,"

"Nothing mu-Moving guys? You didn't tell me you were moving, Dominguez" He sat down next to Sol, placing the bag in between them to share.

Sol took a bottle and held it out. As he did, Se flicked the cap off with only his nail. Sol always liked the party trick of his, and Se knew immediately what would happen next. The cap flung off the bottle, hard enough to hit Sol in the face and bump his glasses, but nothing too bad. 

Sol liked Se’s nails. They were long and sharper than his own. Se did so much heavy lifting with all the mechanical objects they'd install into the ship they'd built, and yet he never broke a nail. Sol had chipped off the black nail polish on his own and even had one of his fingernails break off on him. It was painful, but Se tended to it and gave him ointment.

"I didn't? My bad, but yeah, I got- I got accepted into U.I.T! I finally managed to apply on my own and I-I mean I'm finally out of this-this _hellhole_!"

"Haha, You're not going to abandon me, are you?" Se awkwardly joked, elbowing Sol.

"Think a-about it- I finally get to do what **_I_** want to! Thank you, S.E!"

"You didn't answer-"

"I'm sick-k of this life here- me and Valeria can finally p-push past this all-"

"So what, you're just going to leave everything here?!" Se piped up, Sol stopped his victory moment, the mood floating like dust particles puffing and exploding in the air, only to eventually settle down to rest on the ground. Only if there is ground. If not, then shall the particles only continue to fall.

"I mean, how am-m I supposed to live h-here? After these past couple years- I don't want to wake up In the same house I was fucking tortured in"

"I don't know, just handle it I suppose."

"I'm just going to U-University, dude-"

"Well, you make it sound like you won't be back-'

"And I'm highly sure I won't"

"What about Lil' Mama?" _what about me?_

"You can take her for now If you want," Sol looked away from Se and into the forest, "I just want to focus on classes when It comes"

"Yeah but, who'm I gonna talk to?"

"We can chat online and stuff" He trailed off into a monotone tone, taking a sip from the bottle. It felt sickening to talk like this to each other, Se knowing they needed to deescalate the conversation.

"Hey I'm just uh....kidding?- With you and stuff. It's not like I'm gonna cry about missing your sorry ass."

"You know that-that you say that like you don't know what kidding around is." Sol smirked, tilting his head back around with confusion and taunt. "Okay, sure, whatever" Se rolled his eyes, drinking from his own bottle. He scooted diagonally, just slightly, but it seemed to cause a reaction.

"What now? Are you really going to be a big baby about me leaving?"

"Me? A 'big baby'- yeah no, I wouldn't be talking. Like I said, take a look at your sorry ass."

"wha-you literally made a scene about it-"

"Yeah because you all of a sudden want to leave like there's nothing good here. You know you can't leave."

"Can't leave? The fuck? You've known for- for- for how long? I've been telling you nonstop that when the day comes, I will ta-take the chance to get out of this shitty town; and you know why"

"Doesn't mean you should, Dominguez"

"Ugh. Why do you do this? You act so difficult and mysterious"

"I'm not-"

"You're not? You're not? You're not what? Acting like somethings wrong- something that I possibly can't be aware of"

"Yeah-"

"OH my god," Sol chuckled, throwing his head back in disbelief, "You act like everything is so simple to do and understand, I mean, Jesus Christ dude. Tell me why then. Why can't I leave?

"What do you mean? You just...can't"

"Man, fuck off. You're doing it- y-you're acting so weird, a-and It's annoying"

"So is your inability to fucking speak right," Se muttered.

"Oh, what was that? _s'cuse me?_ " Sol inched closer to Se, leaning in.

"Yeah, s'cuse you, asshat" The boy looked over to stare at the other, inching in just a bit closer. He felt the need to deescalate become less of a worry to him.

"Tell me. Give me one reason why- hell- why I shouldn't leave today actually? **_Why don't you want me gone?"_** He barked as Se rested his chin on his palm, acting so smug.

"I just don't"

"See- that's fucking sus as hell, and you know it. Hu-how do I know you don't plan on murdering me or sumth-suh-FUCK!" He grew frustrated, stumbling on what the word was. The word his mind couldn't seem to process and find. He threw a bottle past Se's head, a clink of the bottle turning into shatters and fragments flying off the roofs slant.

Se lifted his head from his palms, giving a look of concern to Sol.

**_"What?!? Stop lo-ooking at me like that"_ **

"and you say you don't want to be your stepfather..." Se quietly commented, turning his head away. He crossed his arms, instantly feeling sickened by his own words.

"Get off"

"Wha-"

"Get off my roof!"

"Sol-"

"I asked you why you care _so goddamn much_ and you do this-" His voice cracked

"Sol, I just don't want you to! You're one of the only people I talk to- practically the only, so what's so wrong about me not wanting you to leave? Honestly, why do you need an answer? Can't you use you head and just _**listen**_ to me because what I tell you to do is **_important?_** _I need you to stay and I need you to trust me. I need you here for something- something I can't tell you just yet._

_I mean, we're friends, aren't we?"_

"I dunno, Se, **are we**?" 

_That hurt._

"You know what, you're such an asshole. God- just go fuck yourself..."

All Se could think of was shutting up. Wanting to stop. Why was he speaking like this to him? Why didn't he shut up and drink the stupid liquor he spent money on? Why did he fal-

"Oh fuck me?

I'm sorry. Cuh-Qu-Quit being such a damn baby about this. I'm trying to leave-" Sol clutched onto Se's shoulders, lightly shaking him.

"I'm literally trying to leave and just to escape, and you know why. Why aren't you happy for me?! I'll finally be gone and just...out of your hair," He broke, "You could've gone _far away_ too. So why didn't you?" He questioned, his tone becoming soft, then aggressive. He spoke to the roof and mainly himself, trying to understand Se's actions the past years. Se also knew this habit. Sol thinking out loud without realizing he is, usually when panicked and/or drunk. It never ended well half the time. Se looked back at him.

"You're drunk." Se shakily said, concluding thoughts of his own aloud. He pushed Sol off him and swallowed his words to try and once again, calm down the tension. "Dominguez, I'm not talk-"

"I've _LITERALLY_ only had half a bottle. Don't you use it as a **_FUCKING EXCUSE_** " He retreated to Se, once again in his personal space.

"yeah, but who knows how many you've had before I got here"

Sol stopped his movements, lips curling in to bite his bottom lip. Se reached a hand out, hesitant to speak. To apologize, because he knew. He didn’t want to fight, but ‘defending’ himself was all he knew to do. No matter how small hostility was, his only reaction was to mirror back. Why was he mirroring. How could he stop?

” _ **Yeah**_ , sure, but who said you had to come? I don’t remember calling you here. Get off my ass.”   
  


“ **YEAH** , _**because it’s sort of a thing we just...do?!?**_ I mean, I’m on your ass to _help_ you! So you can better yourself, Dominguez! If you weren’t such a mess, life would be easier for you- Maybe you’d finally be content with yourself and sleep better at night! All you do- all you’ve done the past couple of years is just drunk and smoke in your bedroom, and when you’re not doing that, you’re moping around the fuck around like a bum!

you could do so much more than that, I know you. I’m trying to _help_ you- your parents would _WANT me to **better you.**_ ”

Se clutched the sides of his head, beating it with his fists as though it’d explode from his own words and thoughts.   
  


Sol was embarrassed. Pissed. It was wrong for Se to think he was in place to call him out. ‘Oh Mr. Ms. Perfect’. To call him out on his struggles- _god. For what he said to leave those lips._ His own lips parted, going through what words were what. What would he say- what should he scream at the top of his lungs-

“I’m done.- I’m done” He hitched, standing up. In one motion, he began to pry off the displayed silver ring on his index finger. Once it slid off, he threw it at Se. The ring hit his face, making a clink as it rolled off the roof.   
  


Se rubbed his head,“you’re immature, Sol” He swooped up behind Sol. An attempt to push him off was made. A hand reaching out, only to be caught by the other. Sol gripped Se’s wrist, clenching on. He glared at Se.

”And you’re a whiny bitch- like, have s-some fucking chill” He pushed Se’s wrist, turning back around. He made his way down the tree used to climb up, then slipped into his second-story bedroom. Crawling in through the window, he locked it and shut the curtains.

He never shut the curtains. But his curtains were kept closed for weeks and the messages between them stopped.

.

.

.

Se sat in his dedicated research room, rolling the ring between his fingers. After it rolled off the roof, he’d spent the next hours looking for it. It was like trying to find a needle in the haystack. It’s worse looking through the darkness in the night.

Sol had picked up smithing, he remembered. It was only a bit after they began work on piecing together the ship. Especially to fit pieces that were needed to be shaped to fit the build. It wasn’t to hard to build, especially out of all the junk left in the office and garage by his parents countless and weird hobbies. With extra money he was able to keep from his stolen paychecks from his stepfather, he managed to save for classes as well.   
  


Se would work mainly focus on tech, and Sol in architecture of the ships model. While doing so, with some of the scraps, he smelted two matching, metallic rings. It wasn’t much, but he gave it to Se as a gift. It was their truce ring.

Sol always wondered why he never wore his though, until realizing how stupid a truce ring sounded. It sounded like how two middle schoolers who swore to be ‘best friends forever!’ But even then, he wore his. He thought it looked cool.

  
Awhile after the heated argument, Valeria declared Se’s guild title as ‘inactive’. Not because she knew what happened, but because no one had seen him. No one saw him for weeks, and so the guild had to move on. There was no word from him after that.

.

.

.

The pilot seat had quickly swirled for the one sat in it to see the sudden noise. The being and human stared at each other from across the room, Sol's back hitting the door he just entered through not too long ago. 

Sol knew those narrow eyes and creme hair. They'd been burned into his mind, and seeing them now shocked him. Not because they looked any different, but the one in front of him was something else. White skin, Purple along with blue undertones. The ship violently made way with an asteroid, the chair turning back around and hands grabbing back onto the wheel. 

Sol, stumbling to catch his already terrible balance, continued to not break eye contact from the piloting seat. 

"Se, you're- you-"

"Yes, I know. Can we skim through the questions, Dominguez? Even with your poor vision, I'm sure you can see I'm busy keeping us in a stable condition"

"Since when?"

"Since when what? That I'm not human? Well, I dunno, maybe since I emerged from my life-creating canal" S.E scoffed at the stupidity of the human. He continued to steer the ship in terrified silence, hands gripped onto the steering wheel, it being one salvaged from an old car. Sol only continued to stare from afar. Se wore the uniform he wore most of Sol's life, discarding the sweater he wore over it. He had horns protruding from his skull, with the tips of them glowing. They illuminated a lime green when Sol had walked in, but turned a yellow as they began conversating. The insides looked like a honey, swriling around inside the see-thru tips of said horns. After minutes began to pass, Se let out a sigh.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, Dominguez. Jeez, just wrap your head around it- It's not that hard." Se palmed his forehead, aggravated from the new presence in the room. Once he passed through the meteors, he turned back around in his chair to capture Sol into his view.

"Wrap my- Wrap my head-d around...This isn't something you get over!" Sol extended a hand outwards, gesturing at Se's discovered identity. It was so sudden- not the ideal situation to be in when you're supposed to be on the dance floor. Sol retracted his arm, his fingers curling in. "I'm not- I'm- Where are we going?! Why am I here?!" His brain vomited words out his head. Sol held himself as if it'd help to compose his brain from an upcoming terror of a migraine. 

"God, Dominguez, just take a damn seat and settle down." The alien directed a glance to the seat next to the pilot's, officially being the Co-pilot's. He turned back to the dashboard. "Answer my question at least" Sol began to rush over. Instead of sitting in his newly assigned seat, he stood over the creatures. Se spun his chair back around once again, sweeping the boy by his waist, and forcefully pushing him into the seat. 

" ** _What the fu-"_**

 ** _"SHUT UP, DOMINGUEZ!"_** He shouted over his shoulder, the illuminated horns burning into a red. Sol stared up before looking into his eyes. It was silent again, Sol sinking into his cushioned chair. He watched a hand remove its death grip from the wheel and into the drawer under the control panels. Removed from it was a packet of toastable tarts. Se held his arm out, and after a while, waving the foiled packet around.

"What?" Sol crossed his arm, edging off the chair and away from Se. He waved the snack again, more violently this time. "I'm not hungry," He adjusted back into the seat, pushing Se's hand away to dismiss the offer. Se turned his head from the windshield and removed his other hand from the wheel. he grabbed Sol's hand and placed it in his palm. "Just take the damn tarts," Se muttered, returning his attention back to the abyss the ship was leading in. He let out a soft sigh.

While Sol tore open the packet, the alien gathered up what to tell him. "I told you I needed you to stay where you were. Not to move." Se referred to their last encounter with each other. He closed his eyes, hearing the sound of foil stop.

"Is that what this is?!?" 

"Let me finish," He hushed as his face scrunched, " A certain amount of time ago, I discovered that your planet is...not well" Se opened his eyes again, pulling up a panel, which Sol knew to be a coordinate input. The dashboard let out a beep, indicating she received the coordinates and put herself into autopilot. He adjusted himself to face Sol, his hands neatly folding onto his own lap. "I was checking on the Earth's core, something I regularly do while conducting my research on Earth. The reason why I'm even on planet Earth, to begin with." The alien averted his attention to staring into the human's eyes directly, his head tilted slightly low. Like someone explaining why they're caught snooping in someone else's room. 

"After figuring about the core rapidly heating up, I began conducting work to help keep your planet stable and fix your people's mess," He began to fidget in his seat as Sol listened to his explanation. 

"In order to do so, I have to head to my planet and get some things," Se paused, "I need you to come with me," 

"You don't have a choice" Sol's heart sank at Se's words, trying to figure out words while Se continued. 

"It could be tomorrow, next month, next year, or even a century that your planet will eventually collapse on itself and explode," Se hastily said and brushed the sideswept bangs out of his right eye (technically his, Se's, left). Sol's mind thought of the science behind it, and the possibility of it.

"W-wouldn't we be dead by now? That's scientifically-y impossible- prac-ctically bullshit. It'd be years... of...of human extinction be-before the planet was to ex-x-xplode from-m global warming. I-" Se slammed his fists onto his lap, the noise interrupting Sol. "I MESSED up!" He admitted, tensing his shoulders before slumping over."I messed up trying to fix it"

The conversation ended, Se only able to stare out the window due to the ship no longer needing guidance. Sol nibbled the corners of the tarts given to him, an excuse to not have to stare away from Se, just to save him from feeling all the more worse. Small talk- ask a question maybe? That should clear up the awkwardness.

"Where a-are we going?" Sol asked, still taking bites of his snack. "If you would listen for once," Se softly smiled, "You would've heard I told you we're going to the planet where I originated from in order to collect materials needed. So don't talk with your mouth full, It's disgusting, you slob" He chuckled, still looking out the window.

He wasn't laughing because he was a maniac, or at least, Sol hoped not. Sol knew how they both found humor in insulting each other, more friendly than harshly. Sol knew it was because he was 

"able to hit that soft spot, no?" He blurted. Se's face fell, the lighting in the room turning from the forest green to the yellow Sol familiarized himself with. " ** _No,"_** Se looked over to the human, looking offended as ever. "I'm not fucking weak, Dominguez, I don't have some 'soft spot', I'm a fucking overseer" He shouted, relaxing back down and crossing his arms over his chest. "Overseer?" Sol questioned. "My lord, why do you have to ask so many questions?!" He groaned.

"Overseer. I'm a fucking leader, for christ's sake!"

"Then...who are you?

"I'm **me** "

"But who's **_me_** "

He cleared his throat, "Overseer Sebastianus- the English interpretation of my gracious title. You lowlife humans couldn't pronounce It though, seeing as we tried that when I attended your 'human school'. However, Sebastian for short if that's too long for your pea-sized" he awkwardly laughed trying to obviously humor the atmosphere. It seemed like his emotions were a ticking time-bomb. Words would have to be chosen carefully and thoughts monitored, Sol thought. "Though, I couldn't speak well English in your school's kindergarten; so I didn't even know how to translate these things only own without my translator. I guess that's why everyone calls me Se. Including you."

There was another pause before Sol felt comfortable asking another question. 

"Why am I here? Can't you do this alone?" 

Sebastian stood from the chair, pacing back and forth around the control room, "This plan requires I bring a form of life from Earth to sort of- woo my people. Not to forget that you're practically one of the only...intelligent life on that damned planet. I mean, nobody is even smart enough how to build a ship's engine" He stopped mid-pace. "There's PLENTY OF PEOPLE on Earth who are able to do so! There are tons-s smarter than me that you coul-ld've chosen. I literally can bev-buh," The human paused and inhaled "believe-e my goddamn eyes how there's a-a literal fucking alien in f-f-front of m-me an-nd-"

"Calm down, Dominguez," Se walked forward, placing his hand onto the top of the boy's head. Sol stared upwards at the alien, feeling the light touch of his sharpened nails, practically claws, meet his scalp. It didn't scratch, but it settled there.

"I still need your help," Se continued, "nobody can fully comprehend this situation as you can. Nobody knows this ship as you do. The ship WE built together. Nobody knows my species tech as you do." The feeling atop Sol's head had gone, Se continuing to pace the room instead. "I've gathered much of your belongings, which you'll find in the ship's bedroom. You find your clothes, technology equipment like your laptop, framed photos, etcetera. Just like your house, right?" 

It confused Sol. He understood clothes, but his photos? "How...how long will be gone?" He furrowed his brows, He got up, intersecting Sebastians path. When he took a step the other direction, so did Sol. Se calmly held an unreadable expression, most likely not to intrigue Dominguez. "I don't know"

Before Sol could reach the wheel, Se stuck an arm out to block him. "What the hell? we have to go back, you idiot!" Sol pushed the baracading limb, rushing over to take control of his ship. There was a snag at the collar of his tux, pulling him back before he could trip "We can't, we're already on our way. Look. See?" He gestured out the window, stars beaming as streaks of light passing by the ships. "We're practically by the edge of the galaxy, Sol" His words hit Sols ear, making him squirm even more. He reached behind himself , clawing at the hand clutching him with black-coated nails. "Goddamnit Sol!," Sebastian huffed, his skin bruising blue. He ran past Sol and stopped him at the dashboard. He shielded it behind him with his body, limbs out like a starfish. "We'll waste time!" 

" _ **TURN IT AROUND**_!" The human lunged onto the alien, pushing him onto the pilots seat. "We _**NEED**_ to go back- We **_NEED_** to find Valeria! I **_CAN'T_** forget her!" He pled, shouted at Sebastian underneath him. He threw hits at him, but nothing painful. They were slaps, most likely to irritate the creature into taking Sol back. The irritation did grow, Se kicking Sol straight in the chest. Sol fell backwards into the co-piloting seat. Se pressed to autopilot button, deactivating it and turning the ship (harshly) back around. Sol fell forwards, meeting the sight of the floor again. It was silent for a moment, but only a moment.

"You CAN forget he there. You're just too stubborn not to."


	5. An Absolute Headache

“What is wrong with you?” the human cried

.

.

.

He was being ignored. After what Se said, it had gone quiet as the alien steered the ship back to earth.

Sol didn't like this feeling. The feeling of not being able to go home and not have to think of what went on before you got home because when you're home, you can slip into a hot bath and drown out the thought of what happened. 

Oh, how he couldn't just ignore the moment and call it a day. How he was stuck with this information that his once friend, was an alien and he'd given so many hours to spend it with this ' _thing_ ' that was sitting next to him. How he gave this creep some hoodies to borrow, worked on projects with it, shared stories, jokes, thoughts, and secrets

It wasn't an 'it', it was S.E.

Thing is, what was next to him, didn't feel like Se’s company. It felt like a complete stranger's. Sol knew that feeling though. When you're something that you can't control at all. When you're overall just something.

They were approaching Earth's atmosphere, sitting at the edge of the chairs and looking ahead.

“you're staring.” Sebastianus let out softly

“Sorry” Sol quickly fixed his gaze to the control panel and felt that cold sensation run through him.

It was of knowing he'd been caught unintentionally looking. Why was he sorry? He should have every right to inspect the alien next to him. It was only fair, wasn't it? He looked out the windshield and thought about what he saw. There was then what Sebastian saw. He somehow saw him looking.

Thing was, it was amazing how Se’s slanted pupils didn't move.

It didn't move from the spot it was fixated on, yet Se could sense Sol's stare.

.

.

The time was 2:33 a.m by the time they reached the venue and people were starting to head home.

Sol scanned the parking lot bellow, in which he saw Valeria's rusty, dull, emerald car that had been falling apart. She didn't want to part with it, as it was her late father's car. She was, of course, heartbroken while her father lied on a hospital bed. Sol stood by her side as her father took his last few breaths. That was the moment when they only really had each other. 

That was why he couldn't just leave Valeria on her own. Sol couldn't just go off into the stars for who knows how long, and come back to his love who knows when. This was why the two beings were hovered over this building, waiting for this lovely and kind woman to walk out. This was why he flew down close to the ground and opened the side door to the ship. This was why he reached out his arm and let out his hand while loud wind blew around and he shouted over it. 

It was difficult building sentences at this point and he silently plead for a response from the lady in the lavender dress. Her mouth, gaped open from what was in front of her and what she was being asked.

“Mi amor, por favor, take my hand.”

And out of love, she did. She was pulled up into the ship and they flew off to the above.

.

.

.

Sol and Valeria sat in what was considered a mini dining area. Sol wasn't made aware Se had built off more areas into the ship, as the two had only focused on the control area, the storage rooms, the bedroom, and a lavatory to be tucked away in the bedroom. Se had organized everything to have a mini kitchen, a in-the-works medic bay, a small gardening area, and a lounge, which was where they were currently seated.

“Sol, you're telling that we're headed off to who knows where? What the hell is going to happen? Did you not ask how we're going to do this?”

It was strange how well-put Valeria was through this. He'd honestly expected absolute refusal and crying, but his love spoke in such a soft voice.

Sol felt guilty for dragging her onto the ship, but it felt wrong not to. His gut screamed out that there was no other way. Talking to her, he felt his gut still screaming, like it wasn't satisfied. His own thoughts were clawing at him for answer and body screaming to barge into the pilot room and demand the answers his love wanted.

“He won't budge, he sits there flying the ship. He's upset with me. I-I'm upset with him.”

“Give me a second.”

After saying so, Valeria stood from the seat and opened the door with the code she watched Sol put in earlier.

Sol could hear the clicking of her heels walking away and getting quieter.

Valeria opened the door to the control room and let herself in without warning. She could see over the pilot chair, antennas flying downwards.

“Don't mind me, I just want to look around.” She spoke with such a soft tone.

“Shouldn't that lousy Sol be the one showing you?”

Walking to the co-pilot seat, she sat down and crossed one leg over the other with her hands folded neatly on her knee “He did, but I wanted to get a feel for the place.”

Sebastian let out a hum that wasn't exactly a groan, but still distraught.

“I hope you don't mind me asking-“

“I really much do-“

“What's your problem?” She cut him off before he could continue with his tone. It was always like her to ignore Se. She'd always ignore the main plans for how to beat the other team in the games they'd play online with friends. He appreciated her for her boldness and power. She'd instead, throw out the plan and create her own like the leader she was. It was the main reason she was so well liked in the guild. Sometimes, it was annoying as hell for her to talk over to what Sebastian considered his brilliant plan.

“Why do you suddenly bring us up here, ignore us, and fly off to wherever? You treat us like we've barely just met. You looked at me earlier when I got in as though we've never seen each other before.”

“Oh please, we- we _did **just**_ meet. I'm sure Sol already told you that we're going to where I come from in order to get help. I still haven't finished my research on Earth and I haven't been back to report to my people in a while.” Seb shifted into autopilot and turned his seat to face Valeria.

“I'm not your little school friend who's going to offer you your human box of chocolates. What seems like an eternity for you, is a second for me. Your tolerance to your concept of 'time' is nothing than what I've spent training to reach the top of the charts of my people. It had to be someone and it so happened to be your little 'boyfriend'”

“Fiancé. Sol's my fiancé.”

“Fiancé” Sebastian repeated back, and he clutched the fabric of his uniform in surprise.

“Yes, we're getting married three months from now. At least I hope we do if we can make it back on time.”

“He didn't tell me but I hope that yes, we make back on time for you two...lovebirds to get married and have your human offspring to eat- or whatever it is.”

“We don't eat other humans?!?”

“Yeah whatever. Point is, while your wasting time getting to play with each other, I need to do whatever **_I_** can to strive for my lords.”

“Lords? As in gods?”

Se rose from his seat and looked out the window away from her with his hands folded behind his back. He gazed off with a straight and such a still posture that he practically a statue.

“My leaders, but they could be considered my gods. They expect the best from me. My solo mission should've been completed by now, but it seems I haven't been able to manage my time with all the changes going on on your planet.”

“Why take Sol though? You could've taken the smartest person in the world or something.”

Breaking his stance, the alien brought his finger to curl on his lips before combing his hair with all five fingers on his hand.

  
  


“Is it that you're fond of him?”

“Nonsense. It's inappropriately and _absolutely **disgusting**_ to think so. It's insulting in fact. _My kind_ isn't as _weak as **your**_ kind. I do have things to do, mind you.”

“Oh so I'm guessing by time management, you mean playing video games and having fun? Don't think I just forgot that you'd borrow his clothes and stuff. I don't care of course, but I'd rather you not deny that we aren't strangers to you.”

He turned to look back at her, squinting his eyes with his brows furrowed.

“I dedicate myself to the Pygola's Domain and serve as their overseer of the analyst branch. Think of it as someone who's the best of research. Even though the Lord of research is, Im second in command and the one who gives out the orders unless My lord does. So to sum it up, I can't waste anymore time playing around and wearing whatever it is you humans deem fit to wear. I only did so for the sake of my cover and the sake of my mission.”

“Well that's rather boring. Wouldn't you like to just do..ya know....whatever?”

“Elaborate.”

“You talk like these leaders are some hot stuff. Sounds like a total dictatorship if you ask me.”

“ _ **Excuse me-**_ ”

“What's so good about falling in line. You did have fun keeping the 'sake of your cover', didn't you”

“Look, why did you come in here?”

“Like I said, I'm just trying to get a feel for the place. Why not get to know you more since you imply we barely just met?”

He sat down and opened a screen that was projected to show a bunch of cryptic characters displayed. The technology was advanced to let him swipe around and read pages of the foreign characters. He let out a sigh before letting out a reply.

“Outsiders don't get to meet the wonderful _me_ , only bow. Now would you please leave me alone? I'm trying to read.”

“Read what exactly?”

“Events taking place on my planet.”

“Your poggers people?”

“It's pygola- it's the official shortened name for my people. It's Pygolampida...”

“Hey, at least you answer me.” She commented, laying back in the seat “How come not Sol?”

Sebastianus froze up.

“Do you _have_ to bring him up constantly?”

“I was just wondering why you don't want to talk to him. It's frustrating him.”

“T'doesn't matter.” Sebastian muttered while lookingoff to the screen.  
  


“So... I take it you're homesick?” She changed the topic off Sol and back to the other. She could tell something between them was aching them both. At least it was for Sol.

“No, I don't get as easily sick as you do.”

“No I mean, you miss home?”

“I think it's still inappropriate to call it such-“

“Yeah, you think everything is inappropriate, Sebastianus.”

He paused and stared at her as his eyes widened at his name. How did she- he should just continue what he was going on about. Yeah.

“...such as a home. I don't miss it, I think it's better to return before I-”

“Before you go native?”


	6. Keep yourself Quiet

“What do you mean you don't believe?”

“I just don't! My mama told me they don't exist. Don't you believe in god?”

“I DO but how could you not believe in ay-aliens and ghosts? If God exists, God woulduh...would want people's spirits to figure themselves out on Earth. IfGod created us, then God could've created spirits and aliens or- sum- suh-....ss...something else could've.”

Sol believed in most of the paranormal. He always did. He'd wonder if there was a ghost at the foot of his bed, watching over him. He'd then think about how if he was able to exist in a universe that may seem big but is really a small spec, then there's able to be life somewhere out there.

All the boy would ever do is doodle little ghosts on his notes and read a bunch of comics related to so. Did he believe zombies, the Loch Ness Monster, and a flat Earth? No, but he believed in the angels, demons, aliens, ghosts & spirits, and a bunch of conspiracies.

Although a kid of science, he still had his beliefs and held it close to him with the cross necklace he wore around his freckled neck. As the years went by, the energy for that love went down, but was still held close and a very favorited topic. Outer space was overall in general, just his favorite thing. The stars were so calming to read and analyze. It was dazzling to him. Sol looked at the moon and saw pure joy. The white milky-ness glow was such a sight that he'd saved up money after mowing the neighbors lawns and pet sitting at 13 to buy a good-quality telescope.

After buying the telescope, he'd then save up to buy parts to spiffy it up so it was good to amazing quality. He hoped if only he could reach up to touch the stars and fly across the universe to discover those aliens he knew were real.

.

.

.

“Get off of me!” Sol heard a voice yelling through the walls.

“ ** _Keep my goddamn name out of your filthy mouth!_** ”

He'd wandered to the bedroom and opened the door,walking into the closet. The lights were off and there he was, sat on the floor. His headache was bothersome and had such bad timing.

Reaching for the door, he pushed it open and crawled out and to the bed. The bedroom was dark as well, but there was a soft glowing trimming that wrapped around the interior of the room. Did that turn on just now as he re-entered the room....Did-...did Sebastian really program and build all of this? He said he was a research scientist, didn't he? Not some sort of construction worker. His work was indeed eye-catching though.

“What the hell!” He heard the same soft voice again. Crap. Where was Valeria?

Gaining awareness, Sol grabbed onto the bed and pushed himself up to stand and run out the room.

After she walked out earlier, his confusion of what just happened, got to him. His head was pounding after needing to do so. Sol's medication wasn't on him and the only thing he could do is hurl himself into the bedrooms closet.

Swishing open the sliding door, Sol stood in the control room, making eye contact with Sebastian for what felt like forever. He could feel Valeria's stare burn into his side and he broke the eye contact he once held to look at her. Analyzing what was going on, it seemed like she made Se upset.

“What the hells going on?...Did you put your hands on her?” Sol rapidly walking towards Sebastian.

Se took a few steps back before stopping and aggressively inching close to Sol.

It was intimidating how someone so short could simply tower over Sol.

“Get your stupid girl and get **_out_** of here. I cannot stand you two's **_stupid_** questions. Get to the _back_ of the ship and leave me to work. I will not repeat myself.” He exclaimed, staring the boy straight in the eyes. In a matter of seconds, Se's face softened. His brows weren't scrunched and all that was left of the anger was a sigh. The protruding horns, instead of the intense glowing red, turned a dark blue.

“Please. You two both are bothering me.” Se muttered, but his voice was still mixed with hostility.

Escorting Valeria our of the control room, Sol stopped at the door and closed it behind Valeria

“Go back where we were earlier, babe. I'll catch up with you.” He said before so. She silently nodded and walked away with silver heels in hand. By the looks of it, she was taking every step like it was painful. Her tights had been worn and ripped where the back ankles were. She'd been in those shoes for what was probably hours on end. She probably had to do the choreography by herself because of Sol. More like because of Se. Sol rolled his eyes in annoyance of such bad timing. Maybe for Sebastian, it was the best time to fly off, but Sol had to pack and leave for school in less than two weeks. What was he gonna do?

In fact, what was he gonna do up in space, somewhere he's never actually been in? Well, he's technically been on Earth, a planet in space, but he's never flown a ship through the vast majority of space. What kind of help would he even be on this trip.

“I'll get you back to Earth for college once we get the help we need, I'll make you a human promise thingy,” Sebastian said

“What do you-”

“You were saying your thoughts out loud again. I'm guessing you didn't realize.”

“Yeah, I guess I didn't.” Sol wanted to slap himself, throw himself out the airlock, and proceed to freeze and suffocate. Way to start off what was going to be an argument.

“Why does this happen?” Sol asked, facing the closed door.

“What does what happen?”

“I mean, we fight, and then two seconds later, we're chummy or something.”

“We aren't fighting.”

“Not right now, but earlier- and just now.”

“Yeah, that isn't what I call fighting, Starboy”

“Se, don't.”

.

.

His stomach turned at the ‘Starboy’. Sebastian caught wind of what Sol’s cousins had nicknamed him. They were hanging at the paleteria, owned by Sol’s aunt. She was his fathers sister and unlike the rest of the family, took care of Sol after losing his parents.

His cousin, running the counter, greeted Sol by his family pet-name. His cousin laughed at the confusion from Sebastian, him disguised with pale-skin. Pale-skin to his cousin meant he wouldn't understand; It was a family thing to speak Spanish to other family members when around non-speakers. It kept people out of their buissness and conversations.

He continued to call out ”Estrella” until Sol looked him in the eyes. He ’bantered’ around and casually aimed a glance at Sebastian.

“¿Y qué haces con tu novio gringo, Estrella?” He spoke after teasing Sol, which confused the Pygolian-English speaker. Sol shifted his body weight to his leg farther from his friend, feeling his face steam of anger and embarrassment; eyes widen, loosing contact. He brought his arm from the money placed on the counter to his other arm, and grasped at his sleeve.

“It ain’t like that Gabriel, plus, you know I started seeing Valeria. Es mi amigo- nada más.”

”Mentiroso.” He coughed, and burst into a giggle.

“Ay gringo?” He said looking down at Sebastian over the counter.

“My birth name is Se. I don’t know who ‘Gringo’ is.” Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

That only made his cousin burst into a coughing fit of laughter.  
“Estrella, where’d you find these people?!”

”His names also Sol? Not ‘Estrella’” Sebastian chimed. That sent Gabriel into a shriek, making the two others scrunch their faces at his hideous laughter. He cleared his throat after a good two minutes ticked by.

”Well- look at Sol. When you think of Sol, which is Spanish for Sun, mind you, you think of a king ruling planets or some shit. He looks like una princesa pequeña!

Sun is a Star. Wanna know what you call a star in Spanish? Estrella! Clever, I know. It was my idea.” He smirked, almost like it was a global award to come up with such a dumb nickname.

Se stood awhile in though before looking back at Gabriel.

“...Starboy.” Se said, pointing to his friend. A grin appeared on both Sol’s new ally and his cousin. 

“ _OOOO REMEMBER WHEN SHE WAS ALWAYS CALLIN FOR HER STARBOY. REMEMBER THAT ONE, SOL?"_

Sebastian giggled a bit at the wildness building up.

“Don’t start. It was never fucking funny.”   
  
“okay, Starboy.” Sebastian smirked and walked off to look at the TV mounted in the corner of the little shop. 

"Anyways, mama's boy, que paleta quieres? What popsicle? Ello's?" Gabriel grinned at yet another one of his jokes. Sol groaned and checked the time real quick on the clock.

"No, It's for Tia, your ma. It's to pay her back for paying for my piano." "well she told me not to take anything for it, so take it- and here" Gabriel said, reaching into a cooler. He handed Sol two paleta's with three cervezas, beers. 

"I know your ol' man ain't so kind to you. He's gonna want one later with you out the house. Take one for you and your friend too. Don't tell ma-she'll kill me...It's on the house. I know I'm shitty to you and our primos are absolute asses, but take care man. Unlike them, I ain't gonna blame you for what happened literally ages ago. Stay smart dude and lemme know if you need shiz" he gave Sol a grocery bag to put the items in and double-bagged it so it wasn't see-thru with the contents inside.

"You and your friend should really try the paleta's- they bomb as fuck! Now get outta here, man, and ay-watch your back." He gave another grin, but more empathetic this time. Sol said his thank-yous and waved. He blew air through his teeth to make a whistle sound, signaling Sebastian they no longer needed to be there and opened the door. Out went se, then Sol. The bell on the door ceased to ring after taking a few steps out and he reached his hand into the bag. Sol handed a paleta to Se and reached for one himself. He stared back through at his cousin managing the counter and smiled just slightly. 

.

.

”Oh, my baby Starboy...I love you to the moon and back mi hijo.”

.

.

”Stop being such a sore loser, Starboy” Sebastian put down his game controller to shift himself to look at Sol, sitting right next to him. They’d been playing console games for the past hour, and Sebastian won once again at plumber racing.   
The new name had gone on for a couple of weeks by now, and it only irritated Sol by the days.   
“dude, whatever.” He huffed. The scoreboard loaded up, crowning Sebastian the victory. Sol rolled his eyes after hearing the same victory tune play for maybe what was the 36th time?

He chucked the controller across the floor, leaning back as hot, summer air flooded the house.   
“See? Sore loser."

“I’m not- fuck” he trailed out “I-is the AC on?”

”what do you mean? Of course it’s on, you got up twice to check earlier. Throw on something lighter, Starboy.”

”Christ, can you stop with the name already?”

”It’s not hurting anyone, Starboy.” He shrugged at Sol, a hand emerging from the bag of cheesepuffs. He threw the handful at Sol, which sparked a groan from the human. This was one of the first times Sol had actually hung out with Se that wasn’t for school. Now he remembered why they weren’t hanging out before then, in the first place.   
  
“Drop it, Se.”

“What’s so wrong with the banter, jeez.”

“The problem is that the name wasn’t fucking meant for you to use, _you fucking prick!_ My mom didn’t call me it to annoy me, i-it was something _she_ c-cah-called me because of _how dear I was to her!_ ”

“Fine, it was my bad...I’m sorry.” Se replied.

.

.

.

.

“You and your... fiancé are just sensitive sacks of meat. Without me, you wouldn't last a single ena out in space.”

“Without you, we wouldn't even have to be in space”

“Well, you're welcome for saving your planet. Now, will you sit down and shut up about you being mad at me? It's not like that door can hear you.”

Sol let out a sigh before plopping himself onto the co-seat that had already been sat on so many times in the span of them traveling to earth and back.

“I'm not here to keep you company, I was just going to say: back the _fuck off_ and keep _your hands off_ Valeria.” He said, raising his tone.

“No need for anger, see? We were doing just fine being calm”

“Yeah, sure.” Sol crossed his arms and looked out the windshield.

Sebastian got up from the chair and stood in front of Sol. He sharply exhaled through his nostrils, which was actually, pretty small. Sol took into account the details of this guy's face. Was-was he even a guy? Not that he cared, no. Just curious what to call him, it shouldn't bother him on what's in this aliens pants, or even if there was anything. The alien didn't even wear pants. It was a weird suit that stopped mid-thigh. The top layer was a dress? Maybe an apron now that Sol thought about it. He was wearing what looked like black tights, but that same material were his sleeves, and wrapped to what was his middle finger and thumb. What the hell?

'Okay,' Sol though a quick second. It was what looked like would be a black toe-to-upper neck, long-sleeved bodysuit. Then there was a white pair of body-tight shorts which also looked like a one-piece, as he had sleeves that stopped mid-arm the same color. Looking at his top, it was a lighter shade of white. It was an apron of the sort, hanging off his neck and waist. The center was split into to two and had slits by the waist. It was on top of the white one piece and the back of the cloth, draped down. It was an imitated cape that stopped just above his ankles and was like the front. It split into two.

Down to his shoes, they were black, shining boots. On the sides of them was a glowing, blue, horizontal stripe. The bottoms were what looked at a metal from its shine, but stretched- hold on, was he wearing platform boots?

Sol's hand flew up to his mouth, as he couldn't believe it. Standing up from his own seat, he tried to hold in his laughter. He just HAD to stand up to test out his theory. Sol failed to contain himself and let out a giggle that he ended up choking on air from forcing it downwards. The guy who had kidnapped him was short as hell. How did he not notice? Even with the boots, he was still shorter than Sol was. How did he intimidate him earlier? Sebastian squinted his eyes before scoffing.

“What.” Sebastian barked at him, leaning slightly toward.

“You're _short_...” He snickered, his voice was high and muffled.

Sol looked at Se’s face, which dropped into a surprised look. His nose was small, like a classic button nose, but just a bit smaller. His face was heart-shaped and jawline sharp. So was the shape of his eyes.

They were like the eyes of a cat. The edges were pointed upwards on the outer corners and downwards on the inner. His sclera, instead of white like human's, were a deep blue. His irises were slanted black and the centers filled lime green. They reminded Sol of the cotton-candy green grapes the two glazed in sugar syrup once, which hardened into a candy. Sebastian ate half the skewer it was on. 

His right eye though was only partly blocked by the hair gathered to be a wispy fringe that definitely had nice volume- wait no, Sol was only analyzing for research... His hairline was where two long spikes connected, and the purple skin transitioned to what glew a yellow-green at the tips. They were glowing like the fireflies in Sol's backyard did. God- how creepy did he look to be studying this guy. It probably looked like he was checkin him out. His curiosity, killing the cat, pushed him more to studying.

Minus the horns, he looked exactly the way he once knew Sebastian. There was just a different color scheme that needed time for him to get used to.

After realizing the features, it only made Sol chuckle even more.

“You look like a demon!” He laughed

That's when he felt a pair of hands beating on his chest before beating him down and hitting his back. It hurt just a bit, yeah, but it wasn't violent.

“Ow! Stop okay, I'm sorry!” he laughed. He was curled on the floor in what was like the duck-and-cover drill they would do in high school. Sebastianus had stopped mid-hit and placed a hand on his back.

He pressed down and felt two bumps on Sol's back. It wasn't his shoulder blades, as these bumps came out from it. Analyzing the human body for years, Sebastianus knew almost every inch of what should be on the human body, and what shouldn't. That's when he quickly removed his hand and awkwardly crossed his arms.

“Um. A-Are you okay?” Sebastian asked and rapidly blinked. He shifted his eyes away to look outside the ship.

“Oh. Yeah? It didn't hurt, w-what's up” he changed expressions and his face met confusion.

“Oh yeah no, nothing. I just didn't want to break your weak body.” He snickered. 

With that, he saw the human smile again. Sol punched Sebastians shoulder, only to barely even get a reaction from the bug-alien. All he did was raise his eyebrows and flick the center of the human boy's forehead.

“Ow.”

“Yeah, 'ow'” He smirked and mimicked.

“No, ow-” The boy clutched onto the bridge of his nose, apply pressure. “What the hell am I supposed to do without my meds?" Sol plopped back down into the co-seat. “I- the bottle I did have in my coat and the auh-oweth- other at home. I left my coat at the table in the venue. My head's been pounding for forever and-”

“I packed them in your bag. Just because I 'kidnapped' you, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to suffer. Like I said, I packed things from your home. Your meds are in the lavatory's medicine cabinet if you need to go grab them.”

“Fuck uh-” he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead “yeah, no- f.....” he dragged out the f and struggled to form words to reply. Sol threw his head back and moved his hand down to his cheek. He sighed. “Thanks, even if it's your fault for this god-damn headache from earlier.” He grunted.

.

.

.

The mirror looked like shit. Wasn't because it had been covered in dirt, wasn't because it was cracked, but because of his reflection. Sol's eyes were puffy and under them were bags. Bags deep enough to hold your camping gear. He leaned onto the sink and opened the orange prescription bottle. There goes one. Then two.

What'd people think he was doing? He couldn't OD of course, even if everything the past year had felt like shit on top of shit. The bottle read: take two every 12 hours. He'd usually take one because two would make him feel like he wasn't being dragged down by gravity. He didn't want the artificial relief, only for it to wear off and upset Valeria when she found out. Yeah, alcohol and cigarettes were sweet and all, but he'd seen what poppin pills to feel did to someone. That was territory he knew he'd never want to enter, no matter the time of year.

Eventually, a few months from now, he'll be living with his fiancé, attending the finest university of T.E.S the world seen. Technology, Engineering, and his most favorite, Science. He loved all four, but Science was always the most fascinating to study because of how endless science reaches. He had to admit, it almost tied with tech. After building so many contraptions and projects during high school, it became a passion for him to strive to be the best. Only thing that he always wondered through all of this: who hispartner was. 

S.E: Who suddenly changed directions and was nice to Sol after snapping his arm in a way it shouldn't in middle school. Seb:Who somehow, always scored right next to Sol in anything. Athletics, grades, science fairs, etc.

S.E: Who when working with Sol, would somehow find all these materials for them to use. Honestly, where the hell do you find technology this advanced as a high school student? Or how do you make an engine like this in the span of two days?

S.E: Who Sol never fucking even saw this guy sleep, or even eat actual food! He'd steal Sol's bag of chips and a bottle of vodka, but never stayed around to eat dinner, never ate school lunch, and wasn’t ever able to ‘find time’ for breakfast. When Sol'd spend the night at Sebs empty, huge, mansion, Sebastian would only ever cook a plate of dinner for Sol.

S.E: Who told Sol that his parents were overseas and had a caretaker check in on him every so often.

It all made sense. Sol had known it from the start, accusing Sebastian of not being human. He'd annoy Sebastian with questions of who he was and where he came from. Sol was stupid to be so rude, but stupid to let go of the idea of his friend. Everything on this damn ship was stupid. All except his beloved.

Just like that, he felt arms slip around his waist from behind.

Valeria rested her head on his shoulder from behind.

“Hey babe, qué pasa? Whats wrong?”

“Oh, hey, nothing up here. What's up with you?”

“Just feeling sick, but you should know I'll be okay”

“You need to get off them feet, my love” he said, and he swept her up. He walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Sweeping her bangs, he pecked her forehead and embraced her. Walking back into the restroom, he opened the cabinet to find a small box labeled 'band-aids'. He grabbed that and a washcloth that was slightly damp.

Entering once again into the bedroom, he sat by the foot of the bed and laid the band-aids next to him.

“Oh...yeah, you noticed my heels.”

“Yeah, I saw you limping earlier with your shoes off”

"Oh-Sorry for the trouble, Sol."

“Hm? 's okay” he hummed with a tiny smile. He curled his lips in and exhaled a audible puff of air out his nose.He used the wet part of the cloth to wipe off the area and then dried with the not-so-damp part. Sticking on band-aids to her back ankles, he stood up to walk over to the closet.

He gave her a shirt that had been folded and put on a shelf, which was probably and most definitely put there by Sebastian. He picked out shorts as well and handed them to her, as he knew she wouldn't be comfortable resting in a dress and maroon sweatshirt. She took her boa off from her neck and placed it next to her on the bed.

Sol took the box of band-aids back to where it should be while she changed in the bedroom. Exiting the restroom and the bedroom, Sol turned the light off and looked back at the bed.

“Hey, _I love you._ ” Sol smiled. He walked out and shut the sliding door.


	7. We’ll Take you Through Space

It had been two days since the three had departed from planet Earth. In that time, Sebastian knocked Sol out after the sleep-deprived human refused to get **_any_** rest, they traveled billions of light-years away from Earth, Se showed the two humans the wonders of galactical creatures that would float through space and took them to a planet named Agora.

It was a planet busy with all life-forms. There were tremendous buildings and massive signs with foreign vocabulary; Some of that language looked like what Valeria had seen Se reading in the control room. Sebastian forced the two to hold his hands like a couple of kindergarteners as they made their way through the billions of creatures swarming around. The three received stares from many.

One of them halted Sebastian and proceeded to converse with him. Apparently, Seb knew the guy. Sol heard them speaking, but the tongue was unrecognizable. 

Of course it was.

Everyone out there had their own languages. This wasn't surprising, consider how large Space was. Earth itself didn't even settle on one language.

The guy had Yellow eyes, white skin that was tinted just slightly blue, and wore clothing similar to Sebastian's.

Dark blue hair, just like Sol's. It was fascinating seeing so many species and to share similarities. Sol was born with a head of dark blue hair, just like his mother. He was told that it could've been a sort of mix up with pigment in his hair, which he embraced. He was told it was probably a type of skin disease, as he had small patches of cold, white skin that he'd cover up with concealer. And then there was his eyes: a light shade of purple.

.

.

.

“I'm telling you, we don't know what it is!”

Sol's father had come up to the school, as Sol was sitting in one of the dusty, blood-stained, cushioned chairs that were in the office.

“You're telling me, your son didn't dye his hair? THAT THATS HIS NATURAL HAIR-DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?” The principal boomed. She sat at her desk, speaking to Sol's father while Sol sat outside, and listened in on the conversation.

“No! He's a six-year-old boy-”

“Then explain to me why his skin is painted white? How could you let your child handle contacts and walk around like he's some mythical creature when he’s not? It's completely unprofessional.”

“It's not artificial shit, goddamnit- it's a skin disease. The doctors tried to figure out what was going on and they couldn't find anything. Parts of his skin are encoded to have no pigment in it- that's pretty much it. It bled into where his eyes are, which is why you see them that way- it's you being able to see blood flow, ma'am. Honestly, we’ve never even had a problem with the old principal. Never had a problem till now.”

“Well, She’s no longer in this chair, but I am. Mr.Domiguez, I strictly enforce a good environment in this building. That being said, is there documentation-”

“ _ **YES!** _All you could've done is ask. I even offered to give it to you an hour ago.”

“Well, I'd like it on my desk by the end of the week and I need you to do something about that and at least rid of the long hair if you can’t change his hair color. It's distracting the other students from working.”

“Bullshit! You know what-Whatever, fine. I'll be back.” His father grunted, and he opened the door of her office.

“Let's go, Sol.” He called, picking up his crying eight-year-old son from the chair. The two front desk ladies stared, eyeing the lonesome parent.

Sol didn't understand his problem, or why his father was upset. Had Sol hurt a kid's feelings because of how he looked? Maybe he wasn't good looking like his mother had told him. Did he hurt his pa's feelings?

He only remembered the frequent checkups he'd used to go to with this parents awhile after turning three. The doctors would flash purple lights, write on clipboards, pluck off hairs from Sol, and always studied how his eyes looked.

His dad drove out to the local drug store, bought a pair of hair-cutting scissors, a bottle of foundation, and a make-up sponge. When they got home, his dad sat him in the kitchen and began to cut off his braid. All Sol did was cry that he lost the hair he’d been trying to grow out since he was hospitalized.   
His pa woke him up earlier than usual the next morning and sat him in the bathroom. He sat there, doing Sol’s makeup till every part of white was gone and his skin was now only a light-brown.   
  


“Y’know Sol, ya ol’ dad used to wear makeup?”

“I thought only girls wore makeup...”

“Not only girls do. I used to sing on-stage too”

”That’s awesome pa! Why don’t you do it no more?”

”Well, I met your momma and we were ready to have you. I actually met her while performing.”

”What if I do it too like you?!” Sol bounced, his face lighting up, forgetting the loss of his hair.

”That’s a tough job, Sol. See, people don’t think it’s right because that’s just how they’re raised, and I don’t blame them. It’s something you do if you’re strong enough to handle mean words. But even though they were mean, a lot of people I met were nice. Just so what makes _you_ happy. If your mother was here, I’m sure she’d tell you the same.” He stood up from the chair he moved into the restroom to sit in front Sol and kissed him atop his head.

”let’s go, or we won’t get breakfast before school.”

and every day after that was the same new routine. They’d wake up early morning, talk while his father applied makeup, and grab breakfast to eat on their way to drop Sol off.

it was until he turned thirteen that his father left the wheel to him, letting him do his own makeup after Sol asked his father to let him do it on his own. 

.

.

He overheard his momma one night, talking to his grandma and dad. Even though it was past midnight, he sat on a step of the stairs, hiding behind the railing. The two-year-old looked down where the dining table was. That’s where the three were sat.

“We'll have to get medical records for this family to be a family- they'll think we neglect him if we don't!” She said.

“Honestly Lilianne, why didn't you get rid of that damn abomination when you had the chance? It's already enough you married my son.”

“Ma! No hablas de mi hijo tha' way”

“It's true.” She stood, glaring at Sol from down below. He fell back, surprised that she managed to spot him. “ _That boy is going to be our downfall._ ”

.

.

.

Sebastian continued chatting away, and even smiled at what the guy had to say.

“*******Sol******Valeria***************”

He heard his name spoken and he glanced back at Se after shifting attention to study a billboard. Sebastian spoke to Sol, which sounded like aquestion, but Sol didn't understand a word. Not to mention, it was loud and crowded, so even attempting to try and understand whatever language was a joke.

“I'm sorry?!?” He shouted

“Sorry, I mixed up my languages... Never mind about what I said, just follow me-and stay close!” Sebastian yelled, pulling his arm in to pull Sol and Valeria. 

They shuffled close for a good amount of time until they turned a corner and strode into a building that was rather tiny compared to everything else. When Sebastian's friend Shut the doors, everything went quiet and the outdoor noise was canceled out. It was like there was some sort of barriers within the walls. The thickening silence caught them off-guard.

“Pretty neat, right? Just soundproof and sturdy walls...invented by yours truly.”Sebastianus grinned, opening his arms out to present his own self. Sol and Valeria looked around in utter awe.

“*********” The guy looked at Sol and after no response from the confused-looking human, Sebastian cleared his throat. He spoke what he was speaking in earlier. The guy called over somebody, and they started conversing with one another. He looked exactly like the first guy, only taller, green eyes instead of his yellow, and buzzed hair.

Sebastian slightly bowed as a greeting to the second guy before turning back to the two humans. 

“Sol, this is a... what you'd call an ally of mine. My race and his have a formed alliance, so I do see him from time to time when business do calls for both of our people to work together.” Sebastian warmly smiled. “I'm simply here to get you two translators and fuel the ship so we can go to and from my planet without having to stop later.” He explained.

“Translators?” Sol uncomfortably crossed his arms and squinted. He looked at his fiancé, struggling to hint at her to speak upon the situation.

“That would be kind of you- but wouldn't we have to pay?” She spoke. Sol sighed, not wishing to even be granted a translator. There had to be a twist to these sort of things on a shady planet as so.

“Nonsense, it's on me. You two don't have currency, and I'm the one who dragged you up here. So...think of it as a token of appreciation.” Se clarified. "Follow" he directed, tilting his head for them to walk next to him.   
  


The two were brought into a tall ceilings section of the place, which had species walking into the glowing, red, tube-like rooms present.

“What is this?” Sol dropped his voice, eyes darting all around.

“Translator input machines. They'll install your translators.” Se answered with the same smile that’d been stuck on his face.

“What the hell-” Valeria said, holding close to Sol. She watched as hundreds swarm in and out of the tubes through the front door. She supposed they all came through the back of the building.

Sebastian turned to the two aliens and tossed the ship's keys to the second guy; Probably so they would fuel the ship for Sebastian. He then spoke to the ally who he met on the street and pulled Sol over.

“Hey- dude, personal space!” Sol exclaimed loudly.

Sebastian hushed Sol and shouted what sounded like could've been curses thrown at him by the sound of his tone. It was the same he used to call Sol an idiot or stupid from time to time. Sebastian turned Sol around and placed a finger on his neck, at the base of his head. He shivered.

Sol exchanged a glance with Valeria, and in a matter of moments, they were being shoved into one of the tube-rooms.

“If it breaks you, I promise to get you a new body!” Sebastian joke, and laughed as the door closed. That's when it went dark and Sol's heart plummeted.

Sebastian had explained to the guy a quick lesson about human anatomy. The translator was a tiny computer chip, meant to be installed where the spinal cord started and connected to the brain.

Sol felt something shoot at his neck, which triggered him to drop to his knees. There was pain that flooded his whole body, but he felt paralyzed, unable to move away. He coughed violently, unable to breathe from the shock and panic. His palms started to sweat, and then his whole body. This was it, he was going to be murdered by some sort of alien machinery. That's when there was just terror. What was happening to him? Was this happening to Valeria? He felt his body throw up the protein bar he had eaten for brunch.

He felt his body collapse and his mind fuzz. He blacked out.

.

.

.

Valeria walked out, lightheaded, and mind blank than ever before. She had just experienced one of the worst pains of her life. Closing her eyes, she heard voices around her. She heard shouting all around, panicked as hell.

“Sol! _**Sol! Damn it!**_ ” It sounded like Sebastianus' voice. She opened her eyes and heard voices all around, only in human English.

Sebastian ran into the room and lifted what was her unconscious fiancé.

“ **What did _you_ do to him!?**” She made her way over in a sudden motion. 

“I...Idiot must've moved during the process- he'll be fine- but he probably ruined the fucking chip.” Sebastian groaned as he adjusted Sol’s body weight with his. He looked up at her with a worried expression.

“I'm going to have to cut open his neck.” He sighed in frustration. He dropped his head back. Not only in annoyance, but in dismay. 

.

.

.

.

Sol woke up, his body stiff but able to just slightly move.

He opened his eyes to look up. He saw Valeria. What a sight for sore eyes.

“He's awake.” She spoke, and she reached a hand out to cup his cheek. “Morning, beautiful” She softly spoke.

“You dumbass, you weren't supposed to move.” Sebastian blurted; like he'd waited since the last time he saw Sol to say that.

“I had to take out the chip and put in a new one myself.” he sighed, typing away at whatever he was doing. ”You're lucky I've been studying human anatomy in your _human_ -university.” He said like he was disgusted.

Sol turned his head right to see Sebastian sitting at a desk next to the bed, using some sort of alien computer. He moved his head to rest himself on the pillow as he furrowed his eyebrows. He closed his eyes.

“Fuck you” he managed to voice out. He turned his head back to the alien. Sebastian scoffed.

Something was different about how Sebastian looked. He looked on his neck and saw how his uniform had an open seam that revealed some sort of hardware, looking as though it was connected to Sebastian.

“It's my life,” Sebastian spoke. He then turned around in his chair and pointed to it. Sol squinted, not because he didn't have his glasses on, but because of how Sebastian was yet again, able to sense Sol staring.

“It bothers me to have it covered up all the time due to my cover on Earth. It holds what I know, how I should focus and think, how my body functions without needing care: like sleeping, which helps conserve time, my translator, and other facts that I'm sure, will either bore or fascinate you-I can sense when you're staring, y'know. You make it so obvious” He said like Sol was being stupid.

“That amazing” Valeria exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

“Only two days in and you...almost have me killed, you asshole,” Sol muttered.

.

.

.

.

It had been four days since Sol nearly died out in space, and six since they departed from Earth. After two days of resting unconscious in a space-hotel, the trio headed back into the ship and took off. Sol spent the other next two days trying to mobilize himself and overcome the fatigue from being bedridden for so long. By day seven, Sol had managed to walk down the hall of the ship without having to clutch onto the wall for dear support.

“How was the recovery so quick?” Sol questioned, as he lightly pressed at the scar on the back of his neck.

“Don't touch it.” Sebastian scolded.

All three of them sat in the lounge, Valeria reading a book that, when looking at what was once confusing words, were now written into English; and Sol, laying on a sofa with his head resting on her lap, staring at the metal and wired ceiling. There was Sebastian, using his neck-computer to project a screen that was interact-able. He was scrolling through articles on space politics and newly discovered information.

“Simple. It's fine medicine. Unlike your medicine, up here, we've discovered paths to help the healing process take only a short span of time.” Sebastian explained, still busy looking at the hologram screen.

Valeria shut the book she was analyzing.

“Okay, if you know everything, then how do these translators work?” She interrogated.

“What you're reading, is what I can translate to you. See this?” He pointed at the computer that was installed at the base of his neck once again.

“I was able to upload everything I've learned about English onto the official translation database. With my logged information, when selecting English as your base language, any language I've come to known can be translated into English for the two of you. Whatever you say to someone who has a different base language; If I know the language, can be translated into their language.” He put down the watch and sat back on the sofa across from Valeria and Sol. “Well, what if there's a language that can't be translated.”

“I doubt you'll come across that. I've come to know more languages than you know words.”He leaned forward before falling back again.

“Whatever you say” She taunted.

Sol closed his eyes and parted his lips to speak.

“S.E....there's only a week before we have to get back.”

“So?”

“So, you promised you'd get us back before we have to move.” 

“Yes, I'll get you back on time. Your unbearable misfortune seemed to have been brought along and delayed our trip, but now, we're back on track thanks to me.”

A buzz rang through the built-in stereos of the ship and Sebastian pushed himself from the sofa he'd just got relaxed on. The microcomputer on his neck shut off the projection and Se ran out the room.

Sol looked up at Valeria as she made eye contact with him. They too got up and followed behind.

Entering the ship's control room, all three of them peered out the glass.

It was an empire of work down below. Their ship stopped at a force field, in which Sebastian sat down in the piloting seat to steer them. He cut the line of millions of ships trying to get through the barriers security and headed forward. He landed on a platform, cutting in front of the ship that was supposed to be next. An operator was standing with guards who cleared his throat.

“Excu-” The person let out, but immediately suspended his sentence, and bowed.

“My apologies, my Overseer Sebastianus.” The guy was what Sol assumed was the same species as Sebastian. It was odd seeing them treat him so formally, practically abnormal; like he deserved such kindness. Sebastian was such a jerk was what Sol thought.

“Um. The two behind you?-”

“They're my guests and accompaniment. I'm coming from planet Earth, my assigned mission, and I'd like you to alert everyone that I'm here.” Sebastian spoke monotone.

The guards bowed, stepping aside for the ship to fly in, meanwhile the operator typed away and spoke into a headset.

.

.

.

The place was glowing from not only such large buildings; but from the people.

“Welcome to Pygola, the planet I was given this life form on. The place of advancement.” He smiled.

Sol and Valeria stared out, as people below stared up and waved. They called out 'Sebastianus' and there were drones that flew around the ship, recording them. Sol could see themselves from outside the ship on display screens that were on the buildings. Were they on the news of some sort?

“The people must really like you.” Valeria finally said.

“I'm sure they're more interested in the two of you. On Agora, everyone was so fascinated with you both, I swear, it was irritating trying to make sure they wouldn't sell your limbs.”

Sol scrunched his face and stared at the back of the pilot's head.

The planet itself was massive, and looked about five times larger than Earth's surface. They traveled for around ten to twelve minutes with people chanting down bellow before landing by what was another barrier with a large, grand, gated entrance. The drones flew off as guards shooed them away with electric spears. The Guards at the gate bowed and stepped aside, as Sebastianus flew forwards.

“This is the Pygola domain, the actual place of business, and what I live to serve. I dedicate every _fiber_ of my being to my lords. Every breath I take is for them.” Sebastian awed.

Valeria scoffed and crossed her arms. She glanced at Sol, who walked forward to get a better view. They stood next to the pilot seat.

“I hope you like them, _Sol_.” Sebastian grinned, staring at Valeria, who made eye contact. It wasn't that she hated Sebastian, it was that he thought it was a good idea to bring them to these people who sounded like they brought nothing but trouble.

“Did you know, this ground we're on is a ship itself? When my lords have business and need to leave, they can emerge from what you two would call a 'home planet' and go off into space.”

They couldn't find words to speak. Sol was starstruck, while Valeria tried to contain her worry to keep everyone from upsetting one another.

Inside the entrance was more civilization, but more upper-class people. A few of the people bowed when looking up to see who was piloting it. Their ship was so...less advanced, so no wonder why people kept their gaze on it. The buildings looked more 'techy' as Sol would call it, and the people wore a different uniform style than the outsiders.   
  


“Hey, are you sure it's okay for us to be here?” Sol asked.

It felt wrong, as these people had probably built things no human could build and knew more than the human mind could handle. He felt out of place.

“Nonsense, if I declare you both as mine, nobody can put a hand on you.”

“That doesn't sound right.”

“Fine, put it this way. I can wipe out practically every single being in this domain...I mean, other than my Lord of Militia and the Overseer of course.” Sebastian twitched before relaxing himself again.

“Anyways, these fools can't harm you. They're too weak and scared to fight me.” Sebastian chuckled.

“So what do we plan on doing now that we're here?” Valeria questioned, still staring at Sebastian.

“I plan to make a proposal to my Lords. I give them the information that I've learned on Earth so far, and they order a team of scientists to help me build machinery to cool the Earth's core. Right now though, we need to find you something proper to wear while you both are here.”

The ship stopped in what was a large building for parking ships.

Turning off the engine with a few flicks of switches and the key, Sebastian pressed a button to open the door that led out.

“Let's go.” He motioned. Sol pressed the button on a panel located beside said door, closing and locking it up. Outside was loud, but not as deafening as Agora. Not to mention, they had their translators installed now, so Sol was able to pick up on conversations around them. They followed down what was a street of stores, housing, and less shady alleyways than the outside of the barrier.

“What do you have as your base language anyway? You switch between one language and then switch up to English. The translator...it can sense when it’s just English.” Sol followed up, holding his dear's hand.

“Pygolian, but I speak English...manually. I don't have it set to read or listen to English since I have to constantly switch between the two. It's like how you manually know English and that other language....what was it again? Spinach?”

“Spanish.” Sol corrected.

Sebastian turned the corner and picked up the pace of the group. He brought them to a medium-sized, fancy-looking shop which read:

'Smart Clothes: you are what you buy'.

Walking in, there was a pygolian, who was measuring her leg with measuring tape. She wore a black bodysuit like Seb's, topped with a jade green dress and white coat. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had goggles raised above from her eyes, just at the base of her horns.

She bowed and giggled “Why, if it isn't _dear Overseer Sebastian_ ” and Sebastian, surprisingly, bowed.

“Hello, Aphrodite, It's a pleasure to see you, as always. I need your assistance.”

“Well, no need to be so formal with me, dear. Who are your people? I've never seen one of those.” She bounced, making her way over to them.

“My, aren't they both just beauty- do they understand me? Helloooooo!” She shouted, lifting, and examining Valeria's arm.

“They're Humans from planet Earth.” Sebastian walked next to her.

“Is that where you've been all this time?”

“Yes, but the conditions there are detrimental, causing me to put my main mission on hold. The reason I'm here is to discuss said situation with the Lords.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but we can't go to them with these two looking like utter garbage.” He looked back at them.

Sol parted his lips“Ay what the he-“

Sebastian shoved his hand onto Sol's face to push him away and shut the boy up.

“Yeah, no, don't be shy. This is Aphrodite; She doesn't.....bite...I think.”

Valeria looked at Aphrodite, the tailor who was admiring her arm.

“I'm Valeria, It's really nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“Ah! So you do understand me, hello!”Aphrodite walked backward and held her arms out to use her hands to frame the two beings in front of her. She closed an eye and squinted the other one before pulling out the tape measure used earlier; as it was tucked away in one of the pockets of her coat.

“And who are you? The one with theeee...Midnight blue locks.” She pointed circles up and down at Sol, who stood uneasy just then.

“That's Sol, he's defected- can't talk, no lie.” Sebastian snickered

“Not true! I can speak for myself, thank you very much.”

Sebastian had gotten him riled up alright, and mostly annoyed at the fact he thought it was a time for joking when there was a deadline.

“He's the one needing the most work if you ask me” Seb added.

“Hey!”Sol pouted, watching as Aphrodite waltz up to Valeria.

“My, aren't you a lovely thing- and such a nice coating!” She went back to awing the pretty girl.

“Coating?” Valeria stared blankly at the lady who was inspecting her.

“She means your...epidermis-your skin!” Sebastian snapped his fingers, just like how he'd seen the humans do on TV and in their silly movies. Maybe it'd help, he thought, and it sort of did.

“I-oh thank you that's kind! I try my best to care for it”

“No no no, thank you for being so open! My apologies if I'm invading your territorial boundaries, I don't mean to upset you.”

“No- it's completely alright, I'm flattered you have an interest in my appearance.”  
  


Sebastian cleared his throat, hands behind back.

“I don't mean to break up the female bonding, but we still have to meet the Lords before the end of the Ola.”

“Ola,” Sol repeated

“Ola,” Sebastian said back

“Ola?”

“Ola. Yes, 30 olos- the time till our planet revolves around the sun- well...used to. We obliterated it.

It's 40 human hours pretty much, now hop on board and listen to what Aphrodite tells you. She'll fit you into something so we can hurry, okay? Okay. Ready, set, go.” Sebastian rushed them, tapping his foot on the marbled flooring.

“If you both would follow, I'll take your measurements” Aphrodite walked to what was a platform, pointing at Valeria and directing her finger to point to the platform.

She took Valeria's measurements, using a floating tablet beside her to mark down numbers with a digital pen.

“Hm.” Aphrodite huffed after walking back.

“I could give you both pre-made formal clothing, but it appears you two are simply too large.”

Valeria blushed and crossed her arms.

“Oh no! I'm not implying you're ginormous dear, it's just your build is different than a Pygolian's, I'm terribly sorry if I offended you in any way!” She apologized, bowing to both of them.

“Hey, maybe something simple? Like a neck guard shirt and bottoms to tuck into some boots?” Sebastian spoke up, walking to stand next to Aphrodite. He looked over to see her sketching onto a base model, which matched Valeria's exact measurements and all on the base.

Aphrodite stared at Sebastian and nodded, sketching a black turtleneck shirt with cargo pants a darker shade of black. She drew on boots and pushed the tablet to the side, starting up a new tablet to accompany her side.

She pointed at Valeria and moved her hand to then point off to the side. Valeria hopped off and Aphrodite then pointed at the human boy. She pointed back up to the platform, waiting for Sol to move. He tucked the corners of his mouth and stood so awkwardly, it looked like he'd shrivel up any second now.

“Jeez, does everything make you uncomfortable, you buffoon?” Sebastian looked up and groaned.

“N-nu-no it's just weird having some space lady in my personal space and all...NOT THAT IT MEANS ANYTHING!! I SWEAR IM NOT ATTRACTED TO HER OR ANYTHING NO OFFENSE TO YOU MA'AM I JUS-”

“ **WILL YOU SHUT UP?** ”

Sebastianus frowned as he grumbled curses and snatched the measuring tape from Aphrodite.

“I'll take your damn measurements if it worries you that you'll make your fiancé jealous or some shit...” Sebastian muttered.

“No- I meant as in people just taking my measurements in general-”

“ _Holy shit- I mean-_ **The _holiest_ of shits **_ever taken by space forms_ **, Sol...will you shut the hell up?!**” Sebastianus stared at him,obviously annoyed at his ceaseless talking.

While fumbling around with the tape measure, Aphrodite sat in a chair at a desk, trying to work with Valeria's silhouette on-screen.

“I take it you two have some sort of boundaries? If you mind me asking that is, dear.”

“Yes, but no. I wouldn't have minded if you took Sol's measurements, it's just that he gets flustered over so many things at once. Honestly, it's adorable when I think about it. I could never think of him as the type to go off with another woman, so it wouldn't bother me.”

“Hm- oh It's- love right? Where two beings... care for one another?”

“Yeah. I take it Pygolians don't do relationships?”

“We don't, you're right. To keep balance in our systems, we keep it so we don't get distracted with red zoned emotions.” Aphrodite explained, and she put her pen down.

“Red zoned emotions? Could you elaborate?”

“I'm not sure if I can or should....” she thought for a minute. “Even discussing this is dangerous as it is doing these things.

Well...Redzoned feelings, thoughts, and emotions, are strong things that beings feel. The lords use a system to zone certain feelings. Most of the pygolians don't know about this though. They aren't aware of their own emotions.

They aren't able to access this information unless they're working in the actual domain or unless they've entered yellow-to-red zoned feelings, which a defective computer CAN pick up and alert higher authorities.

Thankfully, the computers that aren't damaged, send out shocks to Pygolians who are stable and have only entered green-to-light-yellow feelings; which helps place the people in line.

The people not knowing they have these feelings keep them safe though. It keeps from temperament with our computers. The last thing the domain needs is a pygolian going rouge.”

“That's awful-"

“It's a safe game. I don't think people would be able to handle the _**wrath**_ of the lords.” She said, glancing back at Sebastian, who was measuring a flustered Sol.

Aphrodite clutched onto her neck, slamming the other hand on the desk and leaning forward in a pain. The slam knocked over supplies on the desk. Valeria could only pick them up and return them back to their spot.

“Thank you for getting them. See, haha. We pygolians have amazing pain tolerance” she whimpered before relaxing once again. “I hope you don't mind if we change subjects” Aphrodite rubbed her face.

“Oh- I'm so sorry for the trouble!” She cupped her mouth and took a step backward. She tried to think of something quick. Anything would work. “Um....so what are you doing-”

“Here, lady!” Sebastian interrupted, sliding the levitated tablet over to her.

“Hey, cut that out” Sol groaned, trying to push Se away, who was pulling on Sol's pierced ear. Sol managed to shove S.E he ripped off one of his earrings.

“No roughhousing, boys! Come over here so we can decide something for-Sol is it?” Aphrodite looked back over. He nodded and smiled.

They walked to the desk, Sebastian laughing behind Sol as he pulled on the human's hair.

“Maybe we could have matching outfits?” Valeria input. She looked over and Sol and Aphrodite, who nodded and began to grab Sol's tablet and set it next to Valeria's. She grabbed the corners of his, expanding it. The humans watched, surprised once again with the tech.

She began to draw out the clothing and filling out information for the clothing itself. What type of material each piece was, the measurements of material, the color, etc. The tailor grabbed the corners once again, as she brought the edges to shrink till it wrapped into a cylinder.She scooted her rolling chair to a side of the room, which had slots.

“Who'd like to step in this one?” She said, opening a door that led into a room.

Sol looked back at Sebastianus, who glared at Sol. He cleared his throat. “It's machinery that handles clothing and clothing only- no needle is going to kill you this time, I swear. If you lose more than even a beverage cup of blood on this trip, I will personally fly you back to Earth and leave you be” Seb spoked, holding his hand up and another on his own chest like it was now a pledge to Sol and Valeria.

“I'll go to the other one after Sol goes in,” Valeria said. She didn't want to have to walk out and see that Sol hasn't even gone into his room out of fear.

Aphrodite entered one of the cylinder tablets, and used a panel that displayed what the tablet had. She filled out boxes of information and opened the door. Sol stared, as Sebastian pushed him in.

“Fuck you, Seb!”

The door closed and the room boomed with a voice that gave Sol directions. It was Aphrodite's voice.

“Welcome to the Smart Clothes tailoring station.

Please undress and step onto the area marked and outlined in white.”

It repeated four to five times till Sol, who stood in just his boxers, stepped into the marked area where a screen was displayed onto the wall in front of it, showing how he should stand. Arms out and legs apart.

“Now starting our tailoring process, please stand still for fitting.”

He heard mechanical arms come out and he panicked as he stood. His eyes darted around the room, as he felt a soft material wrap around his body. Other arms sewed together the pieces creating a turtle neck and pants to fit him. The machines grabbed onto sol picking him up slightly and placing boots onto him, which tucked in the bottom cuffs of pants.

Heels. He felt himself wobble around as the machine finished up a few stitches on the sleeves.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Aphrodite laid back in her chair, bantering with Sebastian for awhile.

“So- I take it he's had a bad encounter with equipment?” She asked.

“It's not my place to say, but yes, he did. We were on Agora two Olas ago, in which I got the both of them translators installed. He moved during the process and misplaced the chip, so I had to go in and adjust it. The idiot fainted and I think I gave that boy more trauma to handle.”

“Nothing better than Agoras crappy equipment. It would've been better to have it done here, Sebastianus."

"He calls S.E., actually. I've been working by him and him by me for a while now." He looked down at his boots and smile.

Really, that is interesting, I do say because he's such a bottle of awkwardness. Why bring him along? I'm sure you'd've known other Earthlings to help.”

“No actually, he's intelligent. I taught him to easily build pygolian technology. He deserves more credit than he gets, but he has this guardian on Earth that'd care for him. This lady barely gave him a chance to succeed because she didn't like the offspring of her offspring. If I'd eliminated her, he could be farther than he is right now. She would hurt him physically, emotionally, and mentally because he's so...feeble. It doesn't make sense to keep that hate from having that waste of a planet to improve.”

“If it's such a waste, why try to save it? That's what you're doing right now, isn't it?”

“Yes, but it has potential. There's water and an abundance of life there, which I think the Lords would like if we....yeah.”

“I'm guessing you don't want them to take over.”

“It's not about what I want, Aphrodite. I do want to save it though, even if it brings attention to the Lords. Those two deserve to live a life.

He's pretty much the first human I've ever even met." Sebastianus muttered, feeling a shock overcome him.

“Haha, I really shouldn't get so mushy, I am an Overseer after all!” He confidently laughed.

“That you are.” She smiled, with a look that you’d see a mother give to her child who came in first place at the finish line.

The doors opened, and Valeria walked out, striding out in her new outfit. Aphrodite gasped and smiled, her eyes sparked with delight.

It took a minute for Sol to emerge and wobble out with the heeled boots. There he was, standing in front of the two.


	8. Glad to See You

“Hey, don't be a stranger- drop by soon!” Aphrodite called.

The three walked out as Sebastian lead them down the street back the way they came.

“Sol, would you pick up your feet and walk faster?” Sebastian groaned.

“What's with the boots?!” Sol wobbled back and forth, linking his arm to Valeria's. She giggled, being able to walk in her own shoes.

“What do you mean? They'll help better your muscles, balance and lack of height if that's what you mean.” Se walked forwards for what felt like a painful amount of time to Sol. He made a fool of himself by tripping about two or so more times before they made it up to the ship. Sebastian during their travel back, shouted at him being 'an embarrassment to be seen with right now'.

He collapsed onto the floor of the control room, feeling a soft kick on the side of his ribs.

He let out an 'oof' before flipping off whoever was above.

“Move out the way, human.” Sebastian kicked again.

“Hey, don't be hostile towards him.” Valeria smiled and shoved Sebastian, even though it didn't move him in the slightest. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Se fidgeted with the keys as he approached the dashboard to start up the ship.

“You okay?” Valeria laughed, crouching down to see Sol sprawled out on his stomach.

"Fantastic." He sighed and rolled over to his side.

His lovely woman sat down, removing his boots as he laid in misery of his blistered feet.

“This is why only the girls and the gays ever understand these problems. You men are so hypocritical until y’all experience it.” She Raised her eyebrows and continued giggling as Sebastianus scoffed in his seat

“So do I as well.” He said, almost like he felt bothered by being un-included.

“Yes, so do you.” she smiled through her voice, pulling off her fiancé’s left boot.

After some time, they were brought to a massive structure. It must’ve been one the two had ever gazed upon.

“This, right here, is Pygola's Embassy. The place of order.” Sebastian flew quickly to what was the main entrance of the whole place. Guards shielded the front, staring back at the three in the ship.

“State your business.” One of them boomed. Sol assumed this one was the head guard, as the uniform was more detailed and larger than the others gear. He was obviously holding a higher rank by the looks of it, but that rank didn't look as high as Se's.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian spoke.

“I _said_ , state your business, or I will have you _terminated_ for the attempt to trespass.”

Sebastian scoffed, looking offended as ever. “Sol, take over the wheel.”

He did as told, as Sebastian opened the door and walked out.

He approached the guard, who held an electrical spear, close enough that it could shock Se. Did he dare approach the guard? How stupid was he to get so close, Sol thought. The spear, inches away from him, about to jolt him with electricity. How fun.

It did, but Sebastian didn't stop the attempt to approach the guard.

Sol saw the mood shift in the other guards. They abandoned their stance as the head of the guards still attempted to jab at Sebastian. He blocked each attempt until the spear made a tear in his uniform. The guard stopped in his tracks, acknowledging who's he'd been trying to restrain from entering.

Sebastian, in a swift motion, used his leg to hook onto it, bringing the weapon into the power of his own. He edged towards his attacker, causing the guard to fall to his knees. Sol could hear an apology trying to be let out before-  
  


“Who the hell _**ARE YOU**_ to interrogate _**ME**_ ” Sebastian sneered. Sol noticed the change in the alien.

“You're commander- yet you don't even know who's _**in charge?!?**_ ” He cackled, which turned into straining his voice out of anger.

His horns, no longer glowing green as it did earlier, but it was now a passionate red that Sol has even experienced. He couldn't see Sebastian's face since he was faced away from the ship, but Sol knew he was distraught. 

Sebastian's tone was different than the tone he'd use to insult and anger Sol. He only ever heard the toneonce, which lead to the fight that led to their truce. 

.

.

.

Sol remembered how he barely landed a decent hit at Sebastian. He'd purposely rammed into Sebastian, pushing him down the stairs in the school after their club released everyone to leave. He was pissed about Sebastian's cocky attitude during class earlier that day, and in other words, it was a Tuesday. They'd always blow the brains out each other on Tuesdays.

Sol skid through the air, missing multiple stair-steps at a time; all the while Se tumbled and caught a tight grip of the handrailing. He only made it out the building, around to behind it; To the back alley-way between the football team's locker rooms and the natatorium for the swim team. 

He threw his bag to distract his enemy with the object coming to hit him. At first, Sol believed he was truly distracted until Sebastian grabbed it.

He'd ripped open the school bag and used a hard-covered-textbook, the size of his chest to hit Sol across the face, throwing him to the ground. Sebastian ran to him, snatching up and using the book to bash the boys face in.

“You **_diabolical, weak, insufferable, being!_** ” He chanted in-between hits.  
  


Sol thrashed around, before kicking off Sebastian, noticing the amount of red that coated the book. He needed that for AP-chem and had to return it by the end of the year-

what was he doing? He was in the middle of a fight and all he could think about a stupid stack of papers encased in a cardboard cover.  
  


They had hands on each other, swinging with everything they could. Sol managed to land a hit in Se's eye socket. He stumbled back as it swelled, and it only made Sebastian's game worse. He used one leg to squat down low and swung the other to knock down Sol by his legs. Falling over, he felt a weight settle on top of him, pinning him down.

His face scraped on the rough pavement and small rocks. That's when Sol felt two hands- no they were fucking claws. They were digging into the flesh of his right arm. He yelped, trying to roll over, but Sebastian had his knee pinning his back, and the other knee, his left arm.

Sebastian pushed in Sol's elbow and tried to bring forward his upper arm. It snapped back, and Sol bit down on his tongue. Hard. He saw nothing but red clog his vision from being unable to wipe the blood that trickled down his forehead and brows. He struggled with the human under him, but Se managed to flip him onto his back. He went back to using the textbook. It felt like hours of getting his ass beat for Sol. He struggled trying to land punches with a singular arm till they were over with.

Sebastian beat and attempted to throttle Sol after not being satisfied with the book, only to let go mid-attempt. He looked down with the eye that was still able to see clearly. Sol had become a bloodied mess, tears mixed with said blood and sweat, whimpers that sounded like he was choking; because let's face it, Sol felt like he was. He didn't want to scream and cry out his eyes because he knew it would show Se that he truly won the fight. 

Sebastianus let go, got up from the swaddle he held Sol in with his legs, and sat down on the curb of the road that wrapped around the back of the school. Sol, barely conscious, crawled and rested himself a couple of feet away on the curb. He sat hunched over, along with his bag and broken glasses, using his shirt to try and wipe off the mess on his textbook. He took the end of his sleeve to wipe off the fluid leaking down his nose. Even after going back to wipe it six more times, it kept flowing down.

He gave up. It hurt. His body ached in pain. He was heaving, trying to stay sane, and not pass out. He didn't need for students to find his body lying bloodied up tomorrow. Sol knew he better start walking home soon.

He looked at his cracked phone and into the black screen. The boy's face looked like utter shit. His face was painted red, pink, black, blue, and purple. Sol sniffled, feeling his nose still clogged with a river of blood and mucus. He sneezed some of it out and onto the curb. His nostrils were on fire, just like his cheek that’d been exposed to dirt and rocks. The boy’s cheek was flaking from being sanded down with the rough ground, his lips, bruised and bit open. He held his glasses in hand because wearing them had no point when the lenses were shattered. The phone and glasses were tossed into his bag.

His mouth had a metallic taste that everyone would _always_ describe it. It wasn't a taste, but a whole sensation from his bitten and chewed tongue pooling his mouth with it. That sensation was driving him crazy. It was still clogging his vision as he tried to cry it out, the odor thwarting the ability to smell anything else, and the flavor overwhelming him. He spat out a stream of cherry colored plasma to the pavement where the fluids of his sneeze landed. Sol’s lips widened mid-spit and out came a piece of his tooth. His tongue ran across his teeth both above and below, till he felt the prick of the cracked tooth.

Purple eyes, meanwhile, looked over to see a bruised up Se. It wasn't only not as bad as Sol's face, but Sebastian's face, for once, showed guilt. It never did that.

“I'll take you to the hospital.” Se wretched

“Hahhhhh-” he tried to vocalize himself, only for burning in his throat to scare off his sentence.

”ngh-n-no...ssss' fine you cun-t”

“I'll drive you home then.”

He stood up and leaned down, wrapping his arms to lift up Sol. While he lifted him, Sol used his good arm to hold his bag. He carried him to the school's parking lot and opened the door to a white Lambo, placing Sol in the back. Sol clutched onto his backpack and laid on his side, watching Sebastian enter the driver's seat. Somehow, nobody was bothered by a 13-year-old driving, but that's a society for you. It was probably since when Se signed up for a parking spot, it didn't occur to the school that he probably didn't have a license nor was the age he was. 

Sol, having to direct Sebastian, slurred his speech and stuttered while at it, causing them to lose their way twice because of Sol's mind trying to chug information. Sebastian, lucky to pull into the driveway without Sol's grandmother nor Stepfather home, took him inside and patched him up while Sol slipped into slumber.

Using a vile of Pygolian medicine, he did the best to heal anything the Pygolian himself had caused. Sol woke up, screeching in pain. The medicine burned into skin and muscles, but the relief afterwards, put Sol back to sleep.

He knew it was a bad idea to meddle with humans, but Sebastianus couldn't handle his self-control. He tried to take a hit at the human, trying to be the best. Se only realized that it's better to better and understand the human than try to beat him both academically and physically.

He studied the human's skin, remembering that he wore filthy make-up. Valeria had told him all about it, and so Sebastianus searched for what they called 'make-up wipes'. He cleaned it off, looking at Sol’s patterned skin other than the bruises. He admires the tan meeting white across his face and arms. Sebastian thought it was neat.

He cleaned up, slipped the human into his bed, and silently left.

.

.

.

.

The guards who once had their staffs pointing at him, were brought down as they bowed.

Sebastianus took the staff it hand, raising it to the one who once held it. The humans in the ship watched, only for Sol to gasp and Valeria to turn her head away.

Sebastianus, Overseer of Research, inspector of Earth, brought it towards the guard's face. They heard shrieking escape the fallen soldier. Sebastianus had branded a symbol under the Pygolians eye, in which it leaked a purple fluid. The Overseer used his sleeve to wipe it off, which burned the wound even more. The horns shifted into a dull yellow, which made each one of the guards twitch. Sol looked, as the Pygolian on their knees, stared into the ship. Even though the symbol was something he'd never seen, his translator burned the word into his mind

It read 'Oversightful, stupid, idiotic, mess-up, dimwit.'

So many words flooded into Sol's head as he saw the man stare back into his eyes. His face pleaded for his release. The sign was a symbol of negligence; that whoever bared it has made a terrible mistake.

It read 'fool'

“What a pretty marking for a pretty _cretin_ ” he murmured with a smile, holding the fool's cheek. The horns shifted once more, shifting into black. He held his face, rubbing his thumb over the bleeding symbol. It leaked down his cheek as the thumb went back and forth like Valeria's would do to Sol when he had tears rolling down his own. Sebastianus started to mutter a language, which Sol couldn't even understand at all. Didn't this alien say that Sol'd be able to understand every language he knew? It only made Sol feel sickened.

He released his hand from cupping the gushing cheek and put his foot forward. He spewed more of the language, his voice bitter and cold. The guard spoke and said something.

He began to repeat the same phrase over and over again as lowered himself to kiss the overseer’s boot; Only to be smothered by it. He closed his eyes and laid still in embarrassment and fear. Sebastian broke the surface of the paved ground with the spear and looked back into _his_ ship.

Sol felt his body being shot with adrenaline, looking into the eyes of the one they all were horrified by. His eyes glowed too brightly of a green for Sol not to cringe- which made his soul shake. Sebastianus stepped down harder onto the head below him, making the guard clutch harder onto nothing but his own palms. Sol, no matter what, couldn't break eye contact. He heard a shaky breath next to him, and that was only when he looked over to see Valeria, covering her mouth and keeping her eyes closed. Sol reached over, feeling the alien burning his stare into him.

When he finally reached Valeria, Sol heard a groan of frustration before a thud. He looked back over, seeing Sebastianus kick the abused in the ribs. It wasn't like how he kicked Sol earlier. He kicked this man as hard as he could, which rolled the guard onto the side.

His head shot towards a guard, and he walked up to the smallest one. The small one looked up and saw Sebastianus, towering over. Sebastianus darted his head at the gate they had been stationed at. This guard bowed once more and quickly paced to the gate to open it.

While pacing to the gate, the Overseer walked back and into the ship. Sol got up and immediately tripped into the co-pilot seat as he watched the alien make his way over.

The door closed and the ship began to move. Sol stared out the shield and Valeria, still holding her hand to her mouth, looked away.

They entered the open gates; the room unbearably silent.

Sol looked at Sebastianus, trying to come up with what to say to break it.

“W-whu-wha-fuck- um....what was that language you were spoken-spik-speak-..You were speak-ing?” Sol clutched onto the sides of his seat. What the fuck did he just say? 'Way to go, Sol, you're the man' he thought.

Sebastian snapped his neck to look at Sol.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He softly spoke. His eyes, still wide and glowing, began to burn into Sol's again. He sunk in his seat until Sebastian averted his eyes. A couple of minutes in silence, Valeria slipped out of the room. When Sol heard the door, he shot up and followed.

“I'm gonna go use the restroom- alright?”

There was no response.

Before Sol left the room, the shipped halted.He heard a click of the keys leaving the dashboard and immediately felt his wrist being clutched and pulled at. There was no force in the movements, however.

Sol found himself face to face with Sebastianus. He felt the fluid-was It pygolian blood? He felt the blood on Sebastianus' hand make contact with his skin.

All he did was stare at Sol. Human gaze meeting Pygolians, ones dilated while the other pinpointed and glowing.

His horns turned white, and his eyes, still pinpointed, began to fade back to the calm green they once were. They were pinpointed, yes, but not out of his brutal insanity. His brows shifted only a bit to show that he wasn't angry, but they weren't sad. He looked surprised, like he was the one who contemplated from inside the ship and saw as the guard was tortured.

His mouth opened but lips then pursed together as he tightened his grip around Sol's wrist.He pulled him as he had through the streets of Pygolia's domain and on planet Agora earlier. How he did through the forest when they spent prom night vibing together in an area Se had set up with a bonfire.

He didn't bother locking up the ship or alerting Valeria that he was leaving with Sol. He walked out and into what looked to be an elevator.

“Floor four, sector X.” Sebastian spoke. The elevator sounded a beep and repeated

“ _Floor four, sector X._ ”

Sol felt himself shift, feeling himself rise; meanwhile having Sebastian's grip and gaze all on him. The elevator opened and Sol saw heads turn all over. There were Pygolian, wearing Sebastian's uniform, only simplified with no imitated cape and smaller platforms. They had gloves on and wore goggles, all working on the technology, experiments, and machinery at different work stations.

Everyone dropped everything, bowing and cheering.

' _Our Overseer has returned!_ '

' _How have you been?_ '

' _How was your mission_ '

 _'Your spikes are white, are you in peace to return?_ '

' _We're glad to have your authority here!_ '

Was shouted from all over.

They were bowing and cheering like Sebastian didn't just assault another one of their kind. They didn't know, but if they did, would they still react the same?

Se hushed them down, softly smiling and returning to a neutral state. 

.

.

.

“It's too much of a waste to have bedrooms, but as Overseer, I do receive this dedicated space- so make yourself comfortable”Sebastian spoke. The two, after being interviewed by all the researchists and giving a speech on Sebastianus' reason for the sudden return, made his way up a flight of spiraled stairs. He brought Sol into a decent sized room, which had papers scattered all over, machinery installed in every corner, and a smaller pygolian who was working.

“Sir, you're back, welcome!” She bowed. Her hair, braided, was messy and everything about her was more smaller than Sebastian's. Her horns, her height, and apparently, even her age were on the short end. She was Sebastianus' best researchist, next to him of course.

“This is Rhamnusia, the one who handles the rest of the researchists while I'm out and studying other planets and universes.”Sebastian patted on her shoulder.

Sol stayed silent, only looking to the floor. He felt so dirty for witnessing everything through the window of the cockpit and not doing anything.

“Rhamnusia, this is Sol, a human from planet Earth. He is here to help me stabilize planet Earth from its rising temperatures.” He introduced.

”Sol?” Sebastian peered at Sol, hunching over and under to put himself in Sol’s view.

“Wha-what about Valeria?”

“Oh, yes, I'll go retrieve her.” He said, walking down the stairs and away.

.

.

.

.

Sol sat in a seat while Rhamnusia worked on the other side of the room. She had two other researchists working on experimenting with some sort of organism.

“Did you hear about Commander Court?” One of them whispered.

“At the front of the Embassy?” another whispered

“Yeah, I heard he stepped out of line real bad- and Our Overseer was kind enough to show him mercy. I thought he would've sent him...”

“He didn't though” they giggled.

“You, you were there, weren't you?”Rhamnusia looked back at Sol. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the stairs, dismissing the two researchists. Her arms crossed over her chest while she stood there and waited for a response.

He nodded, looking off to the side like he was shameful for witnessing what happened.

“I make you uncomfortable, don't I, eh?”

“What happened, shouldn't have happened" Sol grimaced in his seat. He clutched the fabric on his knees out of-what was it? All he knew was that earlier felt like watching someone be sent to hell for such a wrong reason. So was this angered frustration? It could be total frustration out of shock. Maybe because S.E wasn't even who Sol thought S.E was. It was disbelief; he couldn't believe these situations being thrown at him all at once. 

His neck was cut open, but he's fine. He had been taken to space, but he was fine. He was fucking kidnapped and revealed to the true being his ex-friend was. Somehow, he still managed to be- or at least say he was fine, but why was it that knowing what this alien did and could've done, wasn't sticking to Sol. What did he expect, but at the same time, why was there a side to this guy that's batshit crazy? He'd been so calm and patient with Sol and Valeria compared to the way he dominated the group of guards.

“Elaborate.” Sol heard, watching her sit in the chair across from him. She was responding, but nothing felt real.

“What the hell just happened? I mean, where did all this shit come from? Why is this happening and why did earlier-.....just happen? I mean, w-we were just trying to fly in and the guard was doing their job- it's not like he killed us.”

“But he tried to detain you...three I assume.”

”It’s his job though-”

”His job is to let through important people”

“That doesn't matter- it's a guards job to protect no matter what.”

”He should’ve recognized our Overseer. Guard or not.”

”Sebastian was being confronted through the window and when he stepped out, he rushed towards the guard.”

“But he still attacked our Overseer-”

“Because Seb wouldn't answer his busine-”

“ **Because he shouldn't _have_ to!**” She shouted.

It was quiet until she sighed.

“My apologies,...Sol was it? I didn't mean for us to get off on the wrong foot.

My logic compared to yours is that the commander should've been able to recognize the Overseer. He's one out of the four, and equally as important. They're our leaders, right under our Lords. They're given all respect. We respect them four equally because they aren't simply skilled in one area. I'll tell you this, Overseer Sebastianus is skilled to the point of being a Lord, which he almost was.”

“What do you mean? If he's skilled in multiple areas, why is he stuck as a researchist?”

“It doesn't matter if they can do all, it matters what they're good at the _most_. Which is ironic for him actually. He went through the trials of becoming Lord of Militia.

The Pygolians in Militia, well, it’s our military branch in which our guards, undertakers, and others are produced from. Not literally produced, but each and every Pygolians goes through military training. Although our undertakers have their own branch and overseer, it’s all really controlled by the overseer of militia. They’re what make our best combatants. 

He came close, but our current Lord, 'outwitted' him in combat. Sebastianus, instead of being slaughtered by his hands, was spared by our Lord of Mastery, being our top-tiered researchist to exist. He was moved out of Combat and replaced our past Overseer ages ago. He was too intelligent to let go. So are my other Overseers.” she held a fist to his chest, talking about them with pride.

“So Se was- is skilled in combat?”

“Yes. Se ** _b_** ** _astianus_** is very much so. He was to slaughter off other life forms for our Domain in this never-ending war. Currently, our undertakers and military are grouped together to receive more training while also trying to overcome more territory and planets.”

“Nonono- the hell you mean slaughter off? how many? Twenty, forty, thirty?” Sol winced, at a loss of words in shock.

She cackled, throwing her head back and putting a hand on forehead while her arm wrapped on her diaphragm.

“I don't think you understand.

He's Sebastianus. He’s killed off countless species and caused the extinction of many, so it's definitely not such a number. Maybe _forty..quintillion lives, which might be just slightly over, but certainly_ not a number like twenty.” She hunched over, interested in what Sol had to say. He stared, wide-eyed. He was in a room that belonged to an alien who he befriended, which could be one of the most dangerous living form in existence.

How could someone who ate both the Cheetos and bag, and who comfortably wore very oversized hoodies, be the one who's wiped out what could've been millions of existing planets; planets that could fill universes. Yes, these just seem like numbers written out, but he thought about the zeros. How much did it take to even get to ten? Ten people in a room was already too much of a crowd. In a basement- _God, don't think of the basement._ _Don't._

Sol had only ever been close to around half that many people in his life. 7 was only the amount he needed. So imagine them, and everyone those seven cared about, dead. It still wouldn't be large enough to compare to the amount that have fallen by Sebastianus's wrath.

He let out a shaky laugh, running fingers through his head of hair. “Now I know I’ve gotta get outta here.” He huffed. Dominguez closed his eyes to listen to his thoughts, screaming at how insane everything sounded and how information about this 'Sebastianus' was being poured onto him.

He felt delicate hands swim from his shoulders, up his arms, and to the wrist combing his hair and another to his cheek. He pushed it away like a bug landing on you, and in mere seconds, the hands fled from him before he opened his eyes and calmed down. Tan, familiar palms retreated back to comfort him, and he glanced up. His love was looking down at him, looking down and worried.

He matched the expression, not just because he saw her worried, but because he knew _he_ was in the room. Sol jumped up, looking back at the door to see him standing there, matching a similar expression, only his eyebrows pointing downwards than raised. From where Sol stood, he mistook Sebastian to be angry.

He paced towards Sol, only for Sol to circle the chair and sprint out the door. Shutting the doors on the alien behind him, he ran down the stairs, falling on his second to last step down. He lifted himself and twisted his way through working Pygolians. Some waved while others watched the scene going on. Sebastian trailed behind, starting to catch up. Sol, who has had a slightly higher score than Sebastian on their track team, picked up the pace. It was the one thing he was able to do better than Se. He ran into one of the elevators, tripping and rolling inside.

“ _ **C'mere Sol!**_ ” He yelled, running through his people, who quickly moved out the way.

He shut the elevator door, hearing banging from the other side.

“ _Please select a floor._ ”

“Is- is th-eh...is there some operator controlling these?” He asked, looking up into a camera.

“ _Yes, hello, how may I assist you?_ ”

“I need to head down to the floor with our ship- the floor where I came from with Se earl-... Overseer Sebastianus earlier.” He leaned against the back wall to catch his breath.

“ _Yes sir, taking you to ship storage A._ ” The lady replied.

“Th- teh-thank you. excuse me” Sol wiped small droplets of sweat off his forehead and apologize for his mess of words.

“ _It's my pleasure to help a special guest in our domain._ ”

He crossed his arms and waited for the door to slide open once it made a stop. He waved at the camera, saying a thank you. Quickly moving out, he heard a beep from the elevator next to him.

He started running. Sol fell, hearing footsteps patter in the distance, gradually growing louder.

“ ** _SOL!_** ” The alien called, dragging out the 'O'.

Sol rolled in between two ships, lifting himself from the ground and running out into the next aisle. He found the ship the next aísle over, quickly dashing across. He felt something tug a piece of his clothing, knowing it was Sebastian trying to grab him. He ran, running circles around multiple ships and taking sharp turns to throw him off his tail.

Sol sped up to reach the ship, opening it with the code and shutting the door from the inside. He heard a bang of Sebastian's fist against it. Sol, trying to put the ship in lock-down was too late. The door slid open and Sebastian stomped in. He jumped to the door that led into the hall before stopping. Yes, he could lock that door, but he knew Sebastianus. He'd find a way in; after all, he coded the ship.

He put a hand on the door, staring at it. He didn't want to look back and see him. 'Dear lord,' he prayed in though.

“Sol. _Please._ ” He heard behind him.

...

“ _I guess informed you a bit about me while I was out?_ ” He continued. Sol curled his fingers, letting out a shaky breath. What the hell was this? What was he supposed to do? What was Sebastian going to do?

“Please, just leave me alone.” He softly pleaded, as his bones shook where he stood.

“Sol,”

“ _Please._ ” The human repeated.

“I just want to get married back on Earth, I don't want this. Don't be violent with me.” He whispered, not wanting to push his voice any louder. If he did, he knew he'd start to sob at the foot of the alien.

“Sol. I'm- I didn't want you to know this shit. I didn't think you'd know.

I know you, and I knew you'd react like this” Dominguez felt a hand slither on his back. He flinched himself forward against the door, trying to flee in any way he could from the contact.

“Stop it. Stop over-reacting.

Please...

Please.Please don't actually believe I'm going to do something. Please don't think that about me. I _know_ you.” Sol heard behind him. His voice was rushed, pleading, and spoken in a whisper.   
  


“That’s not what you said to Valeria when we boarded the ship.”   
  


Sebastian ignored Sol’s comment. “...I didn't want to do that in front of you earlier-”

“I don't know what you're talking about and neither do you.” Sol's voice grew softer and cracked.

“Yes you do, don't do that back to me. You know what I mean and you know what you saw outside the ship-”

“Stop it, Seb! You literally have the both of us on the fucking edge with the _**shit**_ _you pulled_ earlier. The hell is **_wrong with you?_** It was unnecessary and brutal. That poor guard was only doing his job.” He strained his voice. His knees felt like they'd collapse, but he still stood, using his arms to hold himself against the door.

“Right before everything was going to go right...-I want to go home, I'm tired of this, my _head hurts_ - ** _I don't want this_** -”

“Please, just listen! For **_once_**!

I want to help your future- I want to continue to complete my mission by saving it, which I will.”

” ** _I don't want you_** _ **to.** ”_

”Sol, I'm a researchist- not a Pygolian of Militia or Undertaking. I'm no planet ruler-”

“But you **used to-** ”

“Yes, _I know_. Please, whatever my assistant told you, doesn't mean anything-”

“ _ **So billions of lives don't mean anything?**_ ” He cried, looking behind him.

Sol saw the expression clearly on Seb's face. It was guilt, worry, frustration.

Sebastian looked at him, horns glowing white once again.

“It was my job. I don't get a say in whether they mattered or not. Only the people who I serve do. I'm saying it doesn't matter because look at me. I'm a researchist- I'm not going to hurt-”

“ _ **LOOK AT ME!**_

 _ **DO YOU SEE THIS?**_ ”

He screamed at the alien, rubbing off the concealer he had on. He moving his curled hair in the way, and rubbing off the makeup, there was a large patch of skin that was scarred. It was where he once had his forehead leaking all over him in an alley, bashed over and over with his book. His skull had cracked but healed.

He started sobbing, still holding his hair back with one hand and using another to hold his chest. He leaned over, wanting to fall to the floor.

“That-....That was before I knew you don’t...pull that shit on me.” Sebastian’s breath hitched and cracked at ‘knew’. He knew and remembered of what happened on the-

“ ** _DON’T YOU FORGET THE FUCKING ROOFTOP YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!_** ”

Sol took a toll, his throat burning after his voice came out so rough. He came in close to Sebastian, leaving only a few inches of space.

He shifted away after getting so close though. Sol wanted to curl up and bawl his eyes out. There was no escape from where he was. He couldn't go 'home' and forget about it by passing out in the tub. On this ship, he had hid his cigarettes and there was no crummy alcohol around. All he had were his meds, but he swore to himself he wouldn't trip on them.

He left certain things at home, which he knew Sebastian knew about. He knew he knew and didn't bring it on purpose. Neither was there anything to substitute it, because Sebastian made sure of it, which Sol knew it was on purpose. It was always on purpose.

Just like right now, He was pressuring Sol to crack on purpose.

Spew emotions, which he was winning.

“I don't want you to spew your emotions. I’m not pressuring you.” He heard.

He was talking out loud again, wasn't he?

“I don't want you to hurt yourself either. Your body can only handle so much, I know. I promise, for as long as you're up here, I won't hurt you. Directly, or indirectly. The moment an attempt to drastically hurt you occurs, I'll excuse you to run off back to Earth.”

“It's not that that matters- it's the fact I'm stuck in space with someone who _I don't even know!_ ” Sol cried out. His eyes were puffy and concealer dropped down his chin along with the pouring waterworks. He could see the white parts of Sol’s skin become visible.

Sebastian leaned into Sol, and the boy leaned back once they had no space. Sebastian opened the door behind him. He grabbed onto his wrist, and being familiar to Sol, it hurt. Sol tried to wiggle his hand from his grip but to no avail. His hold was too strong, but not painful.

They walked down the hall, into the bedroom, and then into the bathroom. He grabbed Sol by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the closed toilet seat. Sebastian reached into the cabinet, pulling out make-up wipes. He cleaned up the smudged make-up and revealed the skin under it. He carefully reached towards Sol's sleeves and rolled them up. He walked out the bathroom before coming in with shorts, handing them to Sol.

“Put these on and sit back down,” Sebastian said, pointing to the cloth in hand.

“What, you didn't think I knew it's there too?”

He turned around and looked away from Sol, who changed out. The situation felt familiar. When Sebastian has been over at Sol's house, digging through his stuff while they chatted in his room during one summer.

He found them in a cup, under his bed after moving from snooping through the bookshelf to under there. Pulling them from under, Sol freaked. Sebastian confronted him, forcing Sol to show him what he'd done. He rolled up his sleeves, looking at his skin. Not only was it white and tan, but purple and red on the two limbs.

The only reason he knew to look under there was that he knew Sol did this to himself. Sebastian would watch Sol through his window, prior to their pretty-okay friendship. Creepy as it sounds, he stuck near Sol to research him. He was fascinated but confused by Sol and his 'family' compared to other humans. Se decided Sol was the human chosen to proceed his research on.

Se watched Sol sit, drinking in his room, letting himself go while having another breakdown. His room clouded with smoke till Sebastian started coming over to hang out.

He let himself go when near Sol when they did start to become friendly, and Sebastian knew that deep down. He knew it wasn't smart though, but care was still stuck there in the frames of his alien anatomy. Especially his alien-like gut.

Sol wore sleeves during all four seasons of the year, constantly telling his friend that his skin was sensitive, and doctors said the direct sun wasn't good for him. He used the cause of not wanting to freak people out to cover up even more. It was a good excuse, but such a horrible thing to do, Sebastian thought. Thing was, it didn't work for Sebastianus, considering what he'd already seen. When purposely coming across the cup, he questioned Sol as though he didn’t know beforehand.

He made Sol cover-up afterwards and they sat in his room, watching movies after Sebastian scolded, argued, and comforted him.

They were looking at Sol in the mirror, his limbs still ranging through the four colors. It looked like it'd gotten worse over a year or two since he'd last seen them, but there was more purple than red. Better than nothing, but still horrible. Sebastian forced him back onto the toilet seat.

“What is this for-“

“You know you hurt yourself most of all. You know I know you well because nobody knows about all the shit you do in that room of yours. Not even Valeria.” He said, staring at the lines that went in all sorts of directions all over. Some lines thin and short while others not so much. Sebastianus poured into his hand, the medical serum from its vile. He lathered it onto Sol, but only for him to hiss.

“Wow, thanks-The fuck is your point?” Sol huffed, biting down onto his lip.

“I'm not finished. As your earthly best friend...I'm here to look out for you. I will stop whatever harms you, _**including yourself**_ , because this isn't......healthy for you.” Sebastian said, almost like it was an order for himself than towards Sol.

“I'm not here to immediately force you to stop your other habits, but you know they bother me sometimes. It's killing you. stop-”

“Stop trying to dictate my life,” Sol let out, looking at Sebastian, who moved to apply it to his legs. His face turned from its sad state to being annoyed and pissed. Sebastian mirrored the same expression.

“I _**will**_ because you know you don't deserve to dig yourself into more misery.”

“Yes, I-you don't-....it’s not something that can just be wooshed away with your alien medicine and call a day...You’ve watched so many shows on tv- it’s not something that can be made better with fucking sappy words-”

“Well, then- how do I make you feel better?”

“Look- this is something th-thats a mess-MY mess. It isn’t something” he paused for a second. He thought of TV, the radio, and in books. How the media portray the way he and others felt. How people get the idea of ‘oh, love can heal a broken soul’ and all that bullshit.

”It isn’t fucking ‘tragically beautiful’ or some shit. This isn’t something you can come in and help me with. It’s-I-I-...just-can we just drop it?”

“Fine,” he said handing Sol his tailored pants.

“You don't need all that face-paint though.” He muttered, “You look good, even without it.”

Sol eyed Sebastian walk out and stared at his bottle of concealer that sat on the sink. He changed into his pants and hunched over the counter, looking at the scar fix itself, but not the pigment of his skin. He stood up and walked out, bare-faced, turning off the lights.


	9. His stupid leap of faith

Device in hand, he stood in front a grand door. Guards stood positioned, blocking it, but weren't about to be scolded for no entry to the overseer. Although, unlike the cold treatment for trying to enter, they all bowed in unison.  
"Pleasure to see you back, Sebastianus, please state your reason for entry."

See, unlike the soldiers protecting the main entrance, these men were protecting their reason for existence. Their lords were sat behind said doors, currently discussing matters at hand.

"I'd like to set time out to speak with the lords on current events happening with my assigned planet." Sebastian watched as one guard swiped through a tablet, reading the Lords' schedule.  
They told Sebastian it'd surprisingly, only be a Kommati or two before he could walk in. In that time, he paced around the large hall, practicing what he'd say. He lightly tossed his device onto the ground and started it up, just in case there was an error or two. It projected a blue hologram of 3D images from earth. The idea came from what the humans called a 'PowerPoint' And Sebastian thought it was a neat trick to help the Lords' edge towards aiding him.

He heard his title and name quietly called, both the doors opening in sync. Guards bowed as they all stepped back to push open the entrance. Sebastian scooped up his mini-device and built himself the posture of someone who means well. The overseer stood tall, a straight face taking over him. He pushed forward.

"Overseer Sebastianus. It's been a while."  
"How was your mission?" "What's new?"  
"What's brought you back so early?"

he stood in a fairly dim room and stood center of the light. His lords, giant and fierce leaders, sat on a throne of their own. Thrones made of carved stone and padded for the comfort of them all. Their faces were cast under darkness, but the bottom halves of them just visible enough for Sebastian to know where to park himself. He bowed at the throne of the six.

"Your highnesses. My lords. It's a pleasure to stand here once more."  
“You’re back rather unexpectedly.” One spoke, the voice echoing around the room.  
The Lord of Militia.

”Yes, I’m sure it would’ve been much better to inform you of my return than popping in. I’ve been, as you all know, out and studying my assigned planet. Planet two-three-five-zero-five’s conditions haven’t been the-“

”May we view your work?” 

“Yes,” Sebastian answered, and watched the room start to shift. Seats shifted and made a 180° rotation before settling back into a resting state. The overseer walked down the path ahead of him. In front, the lords sat in a presentation area, with a hologram screen that projected from the ground. This was where Sebastian would occasionally see his lords contacting allies about business, such as the ongoing war with the other half of the galaxy. Next to where the screen was projected was a pedestal, used to hook up a computer and download information to display. Sebastian did so, connecting a wire into the CPU on his neck. His head was drowning of fuzz and static, but he managed to push through and hear what was being asked of him after some time of them dissecting the new research.

”Oh, honestly, the Overseer of Undertaking could do better than this. We send you out and this is all you’ve collected?” Militia spoke, watching the Lord of Mastery swipe across the holographic screen. She looked through animals, plant-life, micro-organisms, elements, temperatures, cultures, environments, and whatever else Sebastian had learned on Earth the past 14 years. He knew for 14 years, the data he’s collected so far wasn’t enough, but he had a rational excuse.

”Sebastianus? Is there reason as to why this is lacking?” She questioned her apprentice, her pupil. Mastery began stepping back to her seat and giving him the stage. Sebastian unplugged the bothersome wire after the completion of the download and took a step center-floor.

”The reason for my discontinuation is the reason for my arrival.” He placed the device he’d brought with him and switched it on to display his mini 3D holograms of Earth and the situation. “A couple of years ago, while monitoring the core’s temperature of the planet two-three-five-zero-five, in which the human-species call Earth, I began to notice there was a rise in said temperature. Trying to fix it by injecting a prototype from when planet Toolga was having said situation occur rapidly...In which we were too late to inject, I tried to cool down its core. However, it made the situation at hand, worsen; therefore, I packed a ship I built after my other crashed in an accident, and arrived here.”

”What is it that you propose, if anything” The Lord of Technological Advances spoke. Lord T.A. 

“I ask to be equipped with a team to fly out. A group of our finest researchists, techs, a medic for any casualties, a guard to keep away anything...feral, and supplies.”

”I must say, you must be very bold to ask for such. Very.” The Lord of Undertaking commented.

”Honestly, it didn’t work with Toolga, what makes you believe it’ll work on this random dirt-rock-planet?”Militia leaned forward in his seat, partially being brought out the shadow cast from above the room. His eyes luminescent and the light of the hologram gave intimidating vibes from down below where the overseer stood.

”Our nation is impeccable- we, Pygolians, have been able to improve our half of the galaxy than any other species. I truly believe we could actually figure out the solution to saving a planet. I ask if you all could think about it. If we save a planet and word gets around, the other side will be furious and start to doubt their plans when we have advanced researchists and techs who can do what’s never been done. They might slip up.”

”To be fair, my Overseer Sebastianus has an adequate point.” Mastery commented, shifting to get a better view of the projection. 

“I wouldn’t mind giving my top techs a mission. We’ve been needing a breakthrough in the crummy branch.” T.A looked to the Lord of Operation for a word and so did the others after not hearing from the rather more silent Lord.

”That’d be nice. I could send one of my pilots or two to fly ships to and from whenever needed. Especially if we need to pack a lab.” 

“I mean, before we step into this, what’s even up on the table? What’s to offer?” Militia crossed his arms and stared down.

”Water. Not to mention there’s plant life. Large plant life, which we haven’t actually seen at all in trillions of year's, other than the Embassy’s garden. We shouldn’t take much of course, or It’d disturb the planet's ecosystems and such.”

”Then this better work, Researchist Overseer. We offer you our best, and if your plan doesn’t go so well?”

”Then we take all we can and need. My Lord Undertaking may come into place. Ransack the planet-“

”No the fuck you’re not!”   
  


A young voice shouted off the large walls and echoed all around. Patters of footsteps could be heard making way down the walkway and to where the Lords and Overseer sat. 

“You ain’t doing Jack shit to it is what ‘if your plan doesn’t work’” the voice mocked. 

“My dear lord.” Sebastianus instantly facepalmed, almost knocking himself out. He dug nails into his cheek, pulling down his eyelids. He groaned, fluttering his eye’s gaze up and to the back of his head in sheer disbelief of the situation. The voice rung in his ears, with the treble of it was so much burned into Sebastian's mind. 

“Thought I told you to stay in the lab- better yet the ship.” Sebastian tried lowering his voice down, leaning in to try and hide his annoyance from his Lords.

”The fuck you mean? You left a note on the dashboard if that’s what it is. It’s my fucking planet and I should get a seat at the ‘big boy’ table.”

”Jesus Christ-“

” ** _Your_** planet? Excuse me, who let....this in here?” Lord Operations cut into the rebuttal taking place in front of them all. 

They stopped, the room stock-still as they stared, to now see three beings in front. One looked up in embarrassment, one in shock, and another in disbelief of such grand beings.

“My grace, excuse these _fools’_ behavior, I promise they aren’t _always like **this**_.” Sebastianus watched as she propped her head on her hand, elbow on the arm of her throne.

Sebastianus shifted back over to look at the two next to him and cleared his throat as a signal to speak. 

“Sol. S-Sol Domínguez. Hueh-h-Human from planet Earth.” He said aloud.

”Valeria Soto, also a human of planet Earth.” She bowed. 

“I didn’t plan on having you all meet them _until_ I had a _confirmation of the plan_." He grunted. "No, they do not rule planet Earth, but they are humans; who I can assure you, mean good. You’ll have to excuse Dominguez... He can be vocal.” Sebastian frowned at the two’s interruption, an interruption he dreaded since he left his note to them. 

Valeria bowed once more and looked above into the shadows. “Pygola’s lords, we do ask for assistance. We will do whatever to help.”

”Well, aren’t you a darling? We ask for resources. As Overseer Sebastianus has proposed, we take your water to help Pygola. There’s been a drought and I’m sure transporting water after years of practically none would be splendid.” Mastery spoke.

”No offense to you all, but I don’t think Earth has enough _consumable_ water for Pygola.” Sol crossed his arms to cover himself from the lords' looks towards him.

  
“Well, Ninety-seven percent is saltwater of the planet, having seventy percent of it made up of water than land. That ninety-seven percent is ninety-nine percent that isn’t able to be used because life on earth cannot consume large amounts of salt. However, if you would: bring out exhibit A.” Sebastian called in Rhamnusia, his trusted researcher, and she made her way down the hall and into the meeting. She brought a jar of water, a jar menacingly clear and pure. Passing it to Sebastian, she hurried out and into the hall as guards closed the door behind her.

“This. Right here is sampled ocean water. Earlier this olo, I sent in a filthy, murky-blue sample of Earth’s, ocean’s saltwater. Running it through countless filters with the help of my researchers, we managed to completely purify this water to be the most consumable thing from Earth. If we take more than this from its source, we could replenish our waters and figure out how to even _create_ more for much later to come” Sebastian smiled, like a child showing their parents a drawing they made during class to hang up on the fridge. But it turned into the same exact smile from middle school. It was the same one Sebastian made when trying to outsmart Sol on a question in front of the class. Then, Sol would bark back.

"Sure, you can take our ocean water, only a bit, but you're not gonna ransack our planet of its resources when you realize you can't save it." 

"Well, It's ending, isn't it? It'd be a waste not to take it before losing it all to humans' stupidity, wouldn't it?" Sebastian snickered. Valeria grabbed Sol's arm, trying to hint for him to back off from the starting argument. He looked back at her display of concern, and he let out a sigh as she shook her head. 

"Sebastianus, humans. I hope you both realize help doesn't come to aid unless..." Undertaking trailed off his sentence, looking at the other Lords.

"From what we take it, you're here to help the human species, which is why you brought them along. Because of so, you, Sebastian, are implying we offer help to their doomed planet, no? Or am I, your Lord, wrong?" Militia tested the overseers being. Sebastian thought for a second, questioning his own actions. Why is he asking for help? Why didn't he just come back and dismiss the planet as doomed and move onto the next?

"Sir, I'm here to continue the project of the research on planet two-three-five-zero-five. I simply brought humans because they're the smartest life on the plane-"

"Yet from what’s been said, they doomed their planet? They can't even filter water for their survival? In fact, _why don't we take_ from them?"

"Sir, I'd really like to continue to research planet Earth so-"

"Because you're attached to it?"

"No, sir, I'd like to complete my job and there's opportunity to figure out how to save a planet in trouble"

"Fine. So we're helping the humans to save their planet. I hope you know It isn't so simple just to have them come here and ask for assistance."

”We’re fixing the Earth’s collapsing core, not the human race. It isn't just for them-”

”The humans said _themselves_ they want our help. They're smart enough to doom their planet and are too ludicrous to solve their problem.” Militia passed his conversation onto another one of the Lords, growing tired of the back-and-forth.

"Sebastianus, it isn't often we aid another planet. We haven't in countless years. What I believe the Lord of Militia wants is to call for an alliance. We're helping a species and not just a planet" T.A spoke

"My lords, it doesn't have to be the humans we're helping-"

"Sebastianus. It **_IS_** what we're doing. We're helping these filthy aliens, so I command you to stop this indecency of trying to sit on your make-shift throne.

You don't have one. **Listen** to us, the ones sat on one. It's either we form an alliance or we cease this conversation. If so, you take the humans back to planet twenty-three thousand, five hundred five, and wrap up your research _to forget about your little 'trip'._ " Militia came back around.

Sol watched Sebastian freeze up. He licked his lips, a habit he did when nervous, which was practically never from what Sol could say. Sebastianus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, quietly letting it out. 

"Right, well...Might we discuss the form of the alliance?" Mastery softly interrupted the thickening silence. 

"...Yes." Sebastian hesitated. His voice was made of the breath he took in. His silence made Sol's skin crawl all over. Sebastian was always too cocky and self-confident to keep quiet. Even if it cost him everything, he still wouldn't shut up. He shot a quick look at Sol, like this decision was something Sol was supposed to know about. Was he?

Sol could only think of getting an answer, "Alliance? Could someone explain?

I mean, I know what an alliance is, I'm not stupid, but how?" Of course, he definitely knew what the word was and what they meant by allying, but how would they? There's no spokesman for Earth and how would aliens from a different galaxy even be able to form said pact. Humans don't speak whatever the hell it is that Pygolians speak for starters. Humans are wild. Everyone would go into a panic and chaos would erupt. That's the last thing Sol needed back home.

"Depends on what way we do it is what I'd like to discuss." Undertaking sighed.

"What way?" He repeated the words of the Lords, still in the unknown of the situation.

"Three ways. Rules set by Galactica Domain- the empire of the galaxy, commanded we stay neutral to our kingdoms. When Galactica herself, realized her creations weren't going to play fair with each other, she spoke: 'though shall solely reach to brethren through the endowment of life of one, death of one, or dilection of two beings, one of each of the bilateral.'" Mastery calmly spoke, servants bringing in basins filled with liquid. They were giant cups for sure, as Sol watched the lords pick up the large containers and lifted them to drink. At least, he assumed they did. It was too dark, but he could see the shadow of the one previously speaking, tilt her head back along with the cup.

She continued "Our highness, Galactica said:

'Let the endowment of life, be one who's pleading assistance. Let them offer life that's yet to be lived- Someone who skins yet to decay, and mind yet to forget. 

Let death be of one whose life is yet to be near end. Let their gore be spilled on the territory of the assisting and bloom this link between worlds. 

Let dilection be of two who've come to recognize one another. Two, which form an everlasting bond. Two, who carve their vessels in one another's ichor, which remains till death brings decay. May both of the bilateral bring equality, endauntment, and amare to one another. May the binding bring both together for all eternity.'

This is what she spoke very much long ago. Around the very start of it all, actually. The start of time. She said: may an alliance be formed through offering a young life to serve, die, or bring life from both sides to _bind."_

"You three are dismissed to discuss. Be back to decide before the end of the Ola." Militia clapped his hands, as it ordered the pygolians at the door to open them for the visiting.

They walked the halls of the grand floor in silence, stepping into the elevator leading to the researchist branch.

"Floor four, sector X."Sebastianus tone was cold, and it only made everything worse.

there was a beep, just as usual, and the pygolian operating repeated as usual

"Floor four, sector X" 

which then, the doors closed and the box-room shifted.

"The **_hell_** _was **that**_?" Sebastian sharply turned his head and lean his body to turn to the two, his face flooding with disgust. It was as if Sol had just gone on stage, slapped every member of the audience, and afterward, shat on stage to Fergalicious by _the_ Fergie. 

"wha-"

"You _**both** know what and you both know **better! We ALL**_ _are deliberately **fucked**_ _ **!**_ " Sebastian's shoulders rose, a panic at state. He held the sides of his head, pushing up the strands of hair as he steamed. He was like a kettle. Once you rose his temperature, he'd grow loud and shake when the heat, problems in this case, was too high.

" _This alliance will fuck us **all over.** The two of you have just caused what I was trying to avoid"_ He closed his eyes and balled up his fists. 

"Sebastian, this can be worked out. Let us know what to do" Valeria pushed past Sol, who stood center of the elevator in between Sebastian and her. She reached a hand out to comfort the distressed, but his breath became a rapid pattern. He stowed himself into the corner of the small room to calm himself. Once the elevator rung, Sebastian turned and pried the doors open before it could automatically open itself. He grabbed the two by the wrist as usual; then dragged them behind as he made way through the lab full of researchers hard at work. He walked up the spiral stairs and to his personal lab, opening the door and pressing its close function aggressively. It was probably as aggressive as he could before breaking it. 

"I _really_ am not surprised you decided to join me up there Dominguez, but _you Soto?_ I thought you'd at least take a second to realize why I didn't take you to see them. So guess what? One of us isn't going back to Earth- unless I **_don't_** take death as our option of course" He laughed, obviously to cope with his panic bursting out of him.

"She said- The tall lady, she said we had life, death, and...binding was it?" Valeria piped up.

"yeah, so guess what? We've just screwed ourselves over...

**_Goddammit!"_** The overseer exploded, a tantrum growing wild by the second. Sebastian threw the jar he had from the exhibit, the bottle screaming once its pieces spread across the floor. He kicked over the chair at his research table and violently swept papers off his desk. Sol thought he might've actually done it. He might've just pushed him over the edge and began to walk backward towards the door.

Sebastian pulled open a drawer and searched for a minute in it, mumbling curses under his breath. He retrieved a card and hunched over his table to its center. he inserted it into a little slot; bizarrely triggering the center of the table to lift up a mini-shelf that was built inside it. Out of the artifacts of what looked like trophies, papers, books, and other random stuff, he pulled out a hefty book. Sebastian threw the card back into its original drawer and began to open the book, reading what could be a glossary. He flipped through pages and pointed to a passage. "here." he tapped onto where the humans should read. They both walked over to read words, precisely of what the lady Lord had quoted earlier.

"This is what the Lord of Mastery, the Lord of me and my researchers, said. This is a book, going into depth about Lady Galactica's every word spoken out to the universe and almost just about everything she's done."

"Lady Galactica?" Sol looked up at Sebastian for an answer of who they were even trying to read about. 

"God."

"o-oh" He mumbled.

"Not like God on Earth, where there are a heaven and hell, angels and demons, yadda-yadda. She's more of like the first being to exist, create space and time, and all of us and whatnot."

" _What?!_ ** _"_** Sol's voice dropped from disbelief. Especially from Sebastian's subtle, but of course, annoyed tone. It was like he was talking about some fictional story at this point, but he wasn't. 

"The fuck did you think made all of us?

Here. It says in order for there to be an alliance between Pygola and Earth, one of us will either have to live life on the other species planet, die on the other planet, or two, being me and one of you fools, go through the ritual of binding." He explained, walking over to pick up the seat he dropped and collapse into it. 

"There's 10 options on the table total." Sebastian crossed his arms. Even though his pride was always there like a brick wall, he couldn't admit to how worried he was. Sebastian, Overseer of Pygola, was too stubborn enough to process how he felt. The only thought lingering in him was how stupid he was to bring them. He was being sel-

"Why not give in to life? I mean, Sol, we could live here if we wanted. I'm sure you could learn more than you would on Earth"

"That...Makes sense. I could always go and visit my aunt and cousin from time to time-'"

" _ **No.**_ No way in all of the galaxy will you be choosing life. Valeria, It isn't just living life out here on Pygola. It's giving your actual life and being- giving your body and soul to my Lord. It's becoming-...a puppet of theirs and doing their bidding. Doing whatever the hell they command you to. You're signing away your right to live; your freedom and the independence that you have from Earth. You'll never leave this planet and return to Earth. It'd be better to die in my opinion," Sebastian interrupted the two from their plans treating this alliance as a form of a vacation.

Sol thought for a second after Sebastian's quick lecture. "Then what about bindin-"

"I don't think you understand. Binding Itself isn't just something you get done. It's devotion. Devotion to another being-and you both come together out of... love.

With it, you tie yourself, figuratively, together and remain tied together through blood till all eternity- end of time. It isn't something you do with a friend. It's a ritual you proceed with. With somebody who you'd...shed blood for." Sebastian turned his gaze from the ceiling to Sol. Sebastian felt a wave of memories drown out his train of thought. "I-I...It's something done for someone who you'd protect to your damn grave." He confessed of binding's truth. He felt the warmth drown out when thinking of himself and his rank. "I-I-I am an Overseer of Research. I _**AM NOT fit**_ to be bound," And Sebastian felt himself shudder at his own rejection of feeling the way he just did now. Like he'd experienced the feeling of being close to someone when in fact, he hasn't. Right? 

He began to mutter to himself. "Jeez, just think about what the people would say? 'Overseer Sebastianus was so desperate to save Earth, he bound himself to a disgusting human'...haha." 

"It sounds like something stupid someone would do for a mission, doesn't it?" He rubbed his forehead, his moods shifting for Sol and Valeria to keep up. Deep inside him, he felt embarrassed for doubting his thoughts for even merely a second. 

"Not to mention, the two of you are...getting married, aren't you two? Speaking of- binding is _so much more_ complex than a human marriage. It's something much greater than that, and It's something I couldn't do to you guys' relationship." 

Valeria and Sol sat in the silence of the aftermath of Se's speech. Valeria spoke, "If it's the sake of the Earth, then it doesn't ma-"

"It **_DOES_** matter. It definitely matters because binding isn't something to play around with. It isn't something you'd-...you'd ask your stupid highschool crush to perform with you. It's knowing you're going to stay connected to someone through blood, and it's irreversible. No matter how much you tell yourself. Sometimes, people aren't even able to bind because they aren't compatible enough. It's a rare occasion, and I'm pretty sure a binding in the whole galaxy hasn't been done in a long while. This person... _they **are APART of YOU. They ARE you.**_ The day they die is the day you will turn to insanity, no matter how stable the two of you are.

It's your dignity on the table. That's something I'd die with. I'd die with my own than with someone else's who I've barely known for less than half my life when the two of you have known each other since birth."

It was silent again. The lab grew unbearable to even breathe properly in. Nobody dared make eye contact with each other, mourning the situation they'd put themselves in.

"S. ..... S.E- If we go based on dignity, then we only have two options, technically four situations. It's either I die or gift my life, or Valeria does. You'd lose it all with all three options," Sol stammered.

"No, not with death. Pygolians are built specifically to embrace death as an option to anything. As long as it's to please the Lords.

"Then there's five," Sol corrected, popping two pills into his mouth. He stared at the prescription bottle and at his watch. "We choose before I take my medication in these next twelve hours."

"That'll be near the end of the Ola. It's a deal.

.

.

.

Like promised, each and every one of them went through the possible choices of theirs. Valeria managed to convince Sol to take a nap alongside her in the ship: Sebastian drowning himself in work as they did so. He put on a straight face. Once he did that, Sebastianus studied the works of his people and what they'd been working on in his absences. The Overseer grew frustrated and ran up to his lab not too long later. Books, documents, and notes were taken, and he tried to make an effort of making his way around this alliance. He read passage after passage in that damn book. His eyes read through about half of it until giving out. 

They met on the ship by the end of the eleventh hour. Everyone stood unconvinced of one another's choice. Valeria: life Sol: Death Sebastianus: Death

They refused to let the other go through with what they wanted.

"As the one _**stuck**_ in the choices of this alliance and the one who's to form it with whatever choice being made, I'm making my own. I refuse to accept either of the two of you's decision." Sebastian hurriedly hopped off the ship to make the said decision of his own with the Lords.

"Se, you're basically under their wing, what make's you think they'll even accept you dying for 'filthy' Earth?" Sol hopped off afterward, trying to hold the conversation as they walked through the lot. They were interrupted when a young messenger approached, "Overseer Sebastianus, your accompaniment has a point. The Lord's have sent me to inform you It's time for choices regarding the alliance to be made. This choice must exclude you leaving Pygola, however."

Valeria awoke, even though she hadn't been sleeping. She'd been lying on Sol's chest in the dim room, listening to his heartbeat for what could've been two hours. It felt nice. Just the two of them like they were already married. She could get used to it to be fair. She knew she was. Valeria Soto was a woman who worked to get whatever the hell she **_needed_** , and that right now was keeping Sol alive to get back to Earth. That boy would give away his life just to buy her shoes, and she knew it. She hated it.

lying there, she rolled off his chest and sat up. Her hand brushed off locks that cover his face, and she left a small peck under his eye. She slipped into her boots and combed her hands through her hair. Soto walked the hall of the ship and departed from it. She made her way through ship storage and into an elevator. She asked the person maintaining them to take her up to the Lords. It was important, she told them.

Valeria Soto, human from planet Earth, walked down the route she memorized earlier. She walked down the halls of the floor until she stumbled in front of the door she recognized. Guards stood tall, shifting position and staring at the young adult approach. 

"State your reason for entry ma'am." The senior guard spoke. 

"I have a proposition for the alliance regarding Earth and Pygola that I _must_ motion to the Lords and whoever is managing the affairs." 

"They're occupied at the moment with handling other affairs, however, if you must see them, It would only be about three to five kommatis. She didn't understand what they meant by that, but eager as ever, she nodded and stepped to the side of the path. She leaned against the wall and slid down to crouch. She counted the seconds go by until she decided it'd be best to have a seat on the floor. It felt about half an hour before a guard from a few feet stood by her. He cleared his throat and bowed down, letting out a hand. She took it and the guard pulled her up. She felt like she was going to be sick, but dismissed it and disregarded the nausea. The guards opened the grand door and the guard who helped her off the floor escorted her in. 

The room lit up as the doors opened, and the Lords sat ahead in their thrones like statues. Valeria witnessed their seats shift the room to turn around and face the guest entering their personalized room. 

"Miss Valeria Soto, please, come in," A voice echoed, but it felt so welcoming compared to the toxic circumstances that occurred a few hours ago.

She proceeded to walk towards them regardless, a soft clatter of her boots hitting the flooring. She knew that eventually, she'd have to wear flat shoes and switch from her boots. Once she stood at the end of where the carpet ended, she bowed, but only so much. 

"What brings you here alone, Miss Soto?" Lord T.A asked in a gentle tone.

"I'd like to make an offer- a proposal- if y'all would take a moment to listen." She looked above into the darkness that wasn't lit by the lights under her. 

"Speak-" Militia had been cut off 

"Now, I think I'll take this business for myself to handle. My fellow leaders, I'll be outting for a stroll in the embassy if you'd need me. Specifically the garden." Mastery interrupted as she lifted herself from the seat she must've been sat in for a long while. Her first couple of steps had her stumbling until she began to levitate off the floor by a few inches.

"Come, Miss Soto," Mastery let a hand out to trail behind Valeria as she turned around to walk alongside Mastery.

They exited the room, guards bowing to her feet. Valeria looked up to see a very tall lady, probably around 10 feet if she had to take a quick guess. Maybe taller. Most definitely taller. Her hair was long, reaching down to just around half a foot off the ground. It was a cream white like Se's was, and looked like a blanket of blonde beauty. Her horns seemed as though half of each of the two had been surgically removed, then had a metal poured over them. She had an amulet that dangled down her forehead and a see-thru veil that went down to her shoulders. Her cloak was a shade of white that trailed behind them as they continued to walk the halls. 

"Will they not come along? The guards, I mean."

"Nonsense, I could definitely assure you I'm more skilled than the senior guard standing there." her voice filled with humor. 

"You're the Lord of Mastery if I have it correct?" 

"Yes Miss Soto, and speaking of Lord T.A's words, what brings you here alone? I heard you wanted to discuss the alliance."

"Ma'am, I'd like to propose giving life for this alliance." and with that, Valeria felt her eyes prick with tears and heartbeat rapidly increase.

"That's much noble of you, however, have you discussed this with Overseer Sebastianus and Sir Dominguez? I'm sure Dominguez would...miss your company. Is that right?"

"No, ma'am, it isn't me being offered; but rather, part of me. Part of me and Dominguez."

"Oh? Would you mind elaborating Miss Soto?" Mastery viewed down to the human as they stood at the elevator, entering it. When they walked in, she stated to the person navigating where they wanted to be lifted to. 

"Inside of me is a growing being."

"Oh. A human offspring?"

"Yes ma'am, and I'm afraid I won't be able to care for this child on Earth. I'm not ready for such a thing, and I believe neither is Sol Dominguez."

"Humans reproduce old-fashion, I see" They walked out and into a greenhouse that was basically a large dome environment. 

"We do, and In about seven months, I'll have to birth such a thing. Sol and I haven't even a proper home on Earth. He wants to attend a university, which is this place where they teach humans more complicated knowledge than our school, which teaches basics if you didn't know."

"So you want to leave a human to live on Pygola?"

"As long as we get to go back to Earth. I don't want Sol to die out here. No human has been this far in space, you know?"

"Well, then I think it'd be interesting to raise a human to its upbringing. I'll have to assign Sebastianus to research human infants if he didn't already."

"If you could, please don't inform them about the child. It's best they don't know."

"Well Miss Soto, your wish is my command." Mastery lightly bowed. It was graceful in movement, and she handed the human a freshly plucked flower from one of the shrubs.

"You know, plant-life is prohibited to the people, but this discussion has been lovely. I've been stuck endlessly in that stuffy room, so have a token of my gratitude."

Valeria took it and let her head bow for her thankfulness.

She entered her ship after going her separate way from the Lord of Mastery, entering the bedroom of her sleeping fiance. She opened the drawer next to the bed and place the flower gifted to her inside. After closing it as quietly as she possibly could, Valeria eased herself onto Sol's chest. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat once again and let her eyes close once more before drifting asleep. Her mind went fuzzy and white light with a figure came into view as she slept.

_My child, you did well, and exactly how planned. He's on the right path, and for you to thank._

"Overseer Sebastianus, your accompaniment has a point. The Lord's have sent me to inform you It's time for choices regarding the alliance to be made. This choice must exclude you leaving Pygola, however." The messenger bowed and began to walk the direction Sebastianus and the two humans were heading to anyway. 

Eventually, they did arrive to the throne room and proceeded to walk in. Sebastianus noticed only Militia, Overtaking, and Operations were sat in the room. How did that one saying from the movie Se watched with Sol went? oh yeah. May the odds forever be in their fucking favor. They'll need it.

"Welcome back into our presence, Overseer Sebastianus." Militia greeted as they walked forwards to the thrones. 

"Have we yet a decision?"He inquired, tapping his fingers against the armrest of his throne. The trio stood, unable to find words for an answer.

"I choose death. Here and now, I'll do it."

Sebastian and Valeria spun to Sol, who dared let a sentence like that leave those lips. 

"The hell your not, Dominguez-"

"The human as declared the choice of this alliance, and that is death." Militia bombed

Sebastian felt himself move forwards, " _ **no**_ -"

"We shall have the Overseer of Milita bring the human to this forming alliance" Overtaking announced through the intercoms of the building. So that was it. They had the audacity to simply announce it to all of Pygola, Sebastian could only think. This was unfair.

He felt a shock from his computer surge through his body due to his 'juvenile' thoughts.

Sol looked back to Valeria, her tears running down her cheeks. They dripped off her chin, and her face started to redden.

"No-no-no, I had this settled with Lord of Ma-"

"May we commence this trial in the front of the Embassy, An olo **_Sharp_** from now." The Lord of Operations declared the time to the people for them to gather 'round out front if given the privilege.

”The _absolute **fuck** is **wrong** with you today, **Dominguez**?”_ Sebastian was pissed. He was furious at the human's decision of blurting out whatever the hell he wanted. He stomped his feet behind Sol as they re-entered the ship to begin the waiting of when the hour and a half would end according to Se translating their time on the line. 

Valeria herself, ran back to the elevators to find the Lord of Mastery. She couldn’t believe the situation going down.

Neither could Sebastian. He stood, waiting for an answer before opening his mouth again

”Do you have a fucking death wish? How selfish are you to leave-“

” ** _I DON’T WANT VALERIA TO SUFFER!_** ”

~~how selfish are you to leave me?~~

” **She shouldn’t be the one to never see Earth again.** ”

”Fine then, you fucking _idiot_. It’s all on _you_ now.” He clutched onto Sol’s shirt, pulling him as he directed them to the kitchen of the ship. Sebastian squatted down to the floor, lifting a loose tile up. From it, he pulled out a bottle of vintage vodka.

”It doesn’t fucking matter if you’re drunk or not when your dead.” Sebastian spat, hooking his hand into the fabric of Sol’s shirt once again. He took him to the lounge room, shoving Sol onto the sofa. Se sat on the opposite end of it, using his own nail to unscrew the cork. He threw the cork at Sol.   
  


He took a breath of the alcoholism in the air before taking a sip. Then he took another. He aggressively shoved it to Sol, who stared back at Se with a look of confusion about what was going on. Sebastian shoved it at him once again, his eyes rolling at the human's inability to comprehend what Se was trying to do.

Sol took the glass bottle, staring at it before he began to down it and the strong taste. Sebastian looked away and into the corner of the room, trying to think of a last-minute solution to their dilemma. He felt responsible-No, he was responsible. He knew Sol would just throw himself away at anything and think everything’s okay. It wasn’t for Sebastian. He didn’t know what it all could be, but it just didn’t sit right. His chest burned. Not in a way where it felt like his body was failing on him, but his insides burned. 

"Jeez- the hell is _this?_ " Sol pulled it away from himself and back to Se. 

"What?" He looked back over from his perch against the edge of the sofa.

"This tastes like crap, the hell?" Sol dropped it into Sebastian's grasp, who got up, and walked back to the kitchen. Moments later, he came in with a case of the stashed alcohol kept under the flooring.

"You're so picky- it isn't even that strong of a bottle. What's in that flask of yours then, huh?" He replied to Sol's reaction to the drink, and proceeded to drop the casket onto the coffee table. It fell with a thud that startled Sol, before getting him up and rummaging through it; like a child being allowed to pick a toy off the store shelf.

"...Vodka, but it doesn't taste as nasty as that." He continued to look through it with S.E alongside him. S.E pulled out a bottle of wine and displayed it, being another antique.

"Do I look like a middle-aged mom to you?" Sol's face looked at S.E with aggravation.

"Stop griping, trust me, It's a good one. I've had one before but never got to finish it actually. Now sit down before we waste this stupid time we've got left," Sebastian sat back down and used his nail once again to unscrew the cork.

He took a swig and closed his eyes to its taste. "Can't be that good, you loser." Sol leaned back into the cushions. Se handed him a bottle once more and stared at him for a reaction to the drink this time. Sol took a sip and departed the bottle from his lips until he returned it and began to down the bottle.

"Don't hog it to yourself, you ass." Se shoved Sol and took the bottle from him. "Dude, seriously? You're such a liar, I mean just say you like it" He laughed, looking at Sol, who was actually smiling. "Fine, okay, It's pretty good." Sol laughed out his words.

"Where'd you even get all of this?" The human asked, rummaging back into the crate for another bottle to try.

"I wanted some on here for occasions like this. Well, not where you're about to die. Just to hang out, but I knew I'd have to hide it from your ass before you'd snoop around looking for anything. I think some came from online and others, the store. Think I stole one from one of your cousin's house."He answered, looking and the wine bottle's label.

"Dude, you suck"

"Not as much as you"

They laughed with each other for once whilst on the crummiest ship on the whole planet. 

“S.E- this one still has the fucking security tag on-“

”shhh...it doesn’t matter no more” He joked, lolling his head to the side. Time went by before a buzz hummed through the intercoms of the ship; During their debate on whether or not candles were consumable, and in this case, they're not. Sebastian felt as though his time on Earth was a lie because of this discovered information. They had been enjoying themselves until the realization of the problem they were still in. The laughter ceased itself, and the two stared back at each other. No other human other than Valeria would even know of Sol's 'heroic move'. Only reason he was doing this was that, if he didn't die, chances are, the Earth would no longer continue to spin for Valeria. If he did die, there's still the chance of Earth not being saved, and that's something Sol didn't want to see. He was exhausted.

"Guess we got carried away, huh?" Se said, exhaling his disappointment. 

"Guess so." Sol got up and rolled down his sleeves. They drank their last together, but Sol only hoped they could've drunk a few more bottles for the sake of being wasted before dying. Sebastianus opened the door of the cockpit and then the door of the ship; Sol behind him.

"Overseer Phobus. Greetings." Sebastian bitterly gritted through teeth.

"Greetings to you as well, Overseer Sebastianus." Phobus smiled with a smug look, clasping his hands together. "I do believe it's time I depart with the human named Sol Dominguez, no?"

"You say that like it's a question when you should know the answer-That being since it's your duty of the moment."

"It's a rhetorical question, Sebastianus, I thought you of all people would know that."

"It's unnecessary to use of such at the moment when in fact, you should be quickly hurrying your way over to where the ritual will take place, Phobus." Sebastian gave the absolute most cockiest smile. “Don’t want to keep our Lords waiting. Lets go, Dominguez” He stepped out the ship, guiding Sol to follow.

"So, you're Dominguez?" The Overseer of Militia asked as they started to walk away from the ship.

"He's _Sol_ Dominguez, human from Earth" Sebastian answered, making his way to walk between Phobus and Sol. 

"I believe I was asking him, my fellow Overseer."

"You don't need to. What you need to do is escort him to where you need to. Your excess conversation is not needed."

"I believe _you_ aren't needed here, Sebastianus" Phobus replied

"If I wasn't here, you'd be playing Twenty-Questions with the human and get side-tracked. I'm sure the Lord's wouldn't like that. Especially after the last time you had to escort a guest around the Embassy...Also, this alliance is between me, the human, and the Lords. After all, Earth was the planet I studied while away from Pygola."

Just then, Sol felt himself start to chuckle from Sebastian's backlash towards the other overseer. He couldn't tell if he was laughing because he managed to intoxicate himself, and/or how S.E was obliterating Phobus and that could or could not be due to his own intoxication. Either way, it was funny as hell to him as he walked through the lot of ships. They sat in silence, Phobus trying to stare at Sol, while Sebastian, still in between the two with his arms crossed. It only made Sol burst into a fit of laughter. Sebastian couldn't hold it in and broke his straight face with a smirk and snort.

"Stop laughing you idiot, you're literally about to die- my Lord, I shouldn't have given you that last drink" Sebastian swore, trying to keep a professional tone around his fellow colleague. His voice broke with an undertone of held in laughter, the shaking making his smirk turn into a smile.

"I can't I'm sorry! The second-hand embarrassment is too much!" He wheezed, turning it into a cough. Phobus, meanwhile, looked the other direction.

Sol calmed down, still having a smile on his face from it as they walked out and to the front of the Embassy. This was where Sebastian lashed out awhile ago when they entered the Embassy, Sol could only remember. There was now a platform surrounded by the people. Sebastian placed a hand on Sol's back, then walked him up the stairs to the platform.

People-They were...They were cheering.

"Wave." Sebastian leaned in close to Sol, his body shivering from the change in atmosphere. He did so as told by the one he knew out of all the people.

"How's this gonna go down?" He leaned slightly into Se.

“They'll get Overseer of Militia: Phobus to cleanly cut your head off, and throw you to the ground with the crowd. Your blood with your death has to fall to the ground of Pygola for this ritual.” His voice softly spoke into Sol's ear. That’s it, there really was no way out of this one, was there? Sol nodded, his mind spacing out as he store off into the waves of people. Pygola was surely a huge planet, wasn't it?


End file.
